


(ABANDONED) Shackled Soul

by PanSexual_AntiHero



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Depression, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Ghoul Husband, I just want to love him and I can rush, I'm trying, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-04-13 16:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 39,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14116833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanSexual_AntiHero/pseuds/PanSexual_AntiHero
Summary: IF YOU CARE, SEE THE LAST CHAPTER FOR STORY UPDATE!





	1. Excuses, Excuses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I started a new book while writing the other..

When you go your whole life sheltered in an underground facility, secured, contained, and protected. How then would you go about surviving? I was only 19 when I was run out of my home in the Vault. Dad was gone, and nothing made sense anymore. I don't know why Dad left me, or how he could leave me all alone without so much as a heads up. Like 'Hey, I'm abandoning you later this week, may be a good idea to start preparing for your world to unravel.' No, he was just gone. Amata helped me escape, and I managed not to get shot and killed. I only managed to do so because the Overseer, while obviously a corrupt leader, was a loving father. As loving as the old man could manage at least.. He was letting his own daughter get interrogated, and hurt all to get information about  _me._  Instead of bee lining it out of the damned Vault, I came to him myself. I couldn't let him do this to her. The Overseer had never liked me growing up, I was a bit of a trouble maker, I was no Tunnel Snake, but I digress. He said I was a 'negative influence on Amata'. So, I played that card to my advantage, made him believe I really was a wicked person. I threatened Amata's life with the trust I held, that she had given me over the years. I would never have hurt Amata, but I needed a way to get him to back down without dying. 

I was lucky that Megaton was so close by the Vault. Sheif Simms was kind enough to give me a home in town once I used my old hobby of fiddling with things, and reading about everything in the Vault library, including on explosives. I managed not to wipe Megaton off the map, and actually defused the bomb. I'd practiced on small explosives at first, and eventually trusted my skills enough, after almost a year of learning, to give it a shot. In all honest I had more of a chance to fail than succeed, and acted selfishly in the promise of being apart of the town. Having my own home was much better than out there in the Wastes, and I had grown very attached to privacy in the Vault, but now that seemed to be out the window. I owned my own home and had many friends now here in Megaton. Some people were less than fond of me, but it didn't matter to me, if they hated me it was likely that I hated them as well. It's been close to a year now and I have admittedly been putting off finding my father. The trip to Rivet City would be a long one, and in all honesty, I was probably ready to take it. I had enough ammo for my guns, and Caps a plenty. Mentally, however, was a different story. Dad left me August 17th, it is now April 23rd and my 20th birthday is in two months. I told myself before that I would find Dad before my birthday.. I was afraid to find out that Dad had left for beyond what I knew, or what I could think. Dad said I was old enough now to be on my own, but I wasn't ready to be. You will never be 'old enough' to be abandoned.

I wasn't the drinking type, but with limited things to do around here, I took to people watching in the bar tonight. I kept to myself, didn't order a drink, or a night with Nova when she offered.. Just watched until I got bored, and I found that that happened quick.. Maybe a bar is more fun when you _actually_ drink... Perhaps my excuse for the day would be, 'I can't go find Dad if I'm drunk..' Whatever, couldn't hurt to try a drink. I walked up to the bar and looked around for a moment before a man stood from a knelt position on the ground. My heart stuttered as I looked up at him. I didn't leave town a lot, and when I did, I stuck to the roads and abandoned buildings to scavenge for anything to sell. I barely ever saw people, let alone seen anyone that looked... Like him. He was a rather thin looking man, not much taller than myself, and I was very short. He had maybe a few inches on me, he had milky blue eyes and his skin was a yellowing color. His nose was gone, and his skin seemed to have.. Flaked off and exposed his muscles underneath.. 

"Hey Smoothskin, do you need something? A drink, maybe? Anything? Anything at all?" He asked in an almost timid voice and I looked up at him. Into his eyes, and I saw fear.. Was he.. Afraid? Of  _me_? I smiled softly, "Just let me think a moment, Sir." He looked surprised. I know manners are a rarity but no need to look  _so_ shocked..   
"Wait... You're not gonna hit me? Yell at me? Not even berate me a little bit?" This time, I looked at him in shock, "Well.. I certainly hadn't planned on it." I told him, "Well now.. That's a surprise. I'm used to every asshole Smoothskin in this town giving me shit just because I look like a corpse.. I'm glad to see that there are a few worthwhile people around here.." _Okay... My heart=Broken._ "Listen.. Moriarty'd have my head if he caught me selling at a discount, but for you, I'll risk it." _This precious bean is gonna make me cry..._ "Thank you, Sir.." I spoke, and then thought for a moment. I'd never drank before, I wasn't really sure what to ask for.. Dad liked whiskey, so.. "I'll have a whiskey.." He nodded and washed off a glass before pouring the liquid into it and slid it to me. I smiled slightly as I looked down at it. I took a sip and made a face. It tasted of bitter coffee, mixed with a black tea and testosterone. It burned my throat and left it with an oddly dry feeling. The man chuckled at my expression, "Twelve caps, Smoothskin." I nodded slightly and reached down to my pack to grab my Caps bag. Counting out 12 I slid them over and settled with not being a drinker. I fiddled with my glass as I glanced around before looking back to the man.

"So.. Do you have a name?" He looked up, "Gob." I nodded slightly, "Interesting name.. I'm Charlotte. You can call me what you want. I usually go by Roe or Lottie." He nods slightly, "I usually call people by their names.." I chuckled softly and nodded, "Charlotte's fine, if you want.." He nods, "So, Gob, Where are you from?" I asked, "A place called Underworld. It's a Ghoul city down  in D.C. I set off up here to find adventure and fortune. And.. well... I found this place." I watched as he moved to wiping down the counters, "I'm sort of stuck here. Colin says that I can't leave until I pay off my debt to him. Of course, he charges me room and board too.." He looked to an older man with longer grey hair, and I recognized him. The Irish prick always hung around outside the bar. "If you ever get to Underworld, tell Carol I said hi." I smiled, and nodded. "Of course." 

Moriarty was the man who had known my father before the Vault. He told me about him, and how he lied to me about our life in the Vault. I wasn't born there, I was born out in the Wastes. He told me Dad was headed to the _Galaxy News Radio_ station. Three Dog was... An odd man, a bit annoying really. Odd as he may be, he really helped in finding Dad. He's who told me to head to Rivet City to begin with. I probably should have left then, but at the time I hadn't been out of the Vault but a few weeks. All I owned was a 10mm, the clothes on my back, a couple cans of Cram, and 26 Caps.. I couldn't leave right away, but I am beyond well stocked at this point, and probably reached that point 2 months back. It was highly unlikely Dad was still there.. Besides, I have another distraction for tomorrow. Gob needs me to talk to a woman named Carol? Well, he was a sweet man. Couldn't let him down, now could I? Not after risking giving me a discount on my drinks. Though, I don't think I'd be taking advantage on that perk.. Maybe on Nuka Colas?

"Hey, Gob.. You mind marking Underworld on my Pip-Boy?"

 

"Another human with a death wish.. Welcome to the Mall, Tourist." A gravely woman's voice spoke, and I looked away from my Pip-Boy's map. She was a Ghoul, her skin was pale, and she didn't have as much exposed muscle as Gob had. Her lips were painted a red that popped in contrast of her washed out skin. Her eyes were a stark white, and she had patches of red hair on her head. She wore a simple leather outfit with a gun slung over her back. "You seem a bit out of place in an area surrounded by Super Mutants." I commented, "You're one to talk, Sweetheart." I chuckled slightly, "Where did you come from, Ma'am?" She looked at me, and seemed to brush of my politeness "I'm the sentry for Underworld. City of Ghouls inside the Museum? For a tourist, you're pretty clueless." I chuckled nervously, "Well, that's the thing about tourists.. They've never been to the place they're visiting. I don't know my way around here." She chuckled faintly,

"My name's Willow, by the way." I smiled slightly, "Nice to meet you, Willow. My name's Charlotte, I was actually looking for this 'Underworld'. A friend of mine knows someone who lives here, I have a message for them." She hummed, "If that's the case, It's right inside the museum behind me, then through the big skull." Big skull..? Alright... "Most of the residents ain't crazy about humans. They'll sell to you, fix you up, so long as your Caps are good, and you ain't a Ghoul hater." I nodded as I looked to the building behind her, "Thank you, Willow. It was nice meeting you." I smile, waving slightly as I head towards the door.

When I walked in there was a lobby area with a large desk in the center, nothing of real interest around here. straight ahead was a dome roofed large area with a large animal in it. It wasn't alive, but it certainly scared me.. I'd read about museums in the Vault, and the fossils kept in them. I thought all fossils in here were just bones.. A large part of a collapsed skeleton what I believe was called a T-Rex was on the ground by the door. I looked ahead to see a large skull over a pair of double door. I headed towards the stairs and entered the doors.

Almost immediately when I walked in a Ghoulified man greeted me, he was pale much like Willow, had patches of brown hair, and wore utility overalls. "Oh, Well would you look at that? We got us a Smoothskin visitor! Hoo-wee, We ain't seen one of your type in a long time." I looked around, "So, a whole city filled with Ghouls, huh? I've never seen a Ghoul till recently, had no idea about this place.. So many Super Muts I figured this place would have been abandoned." I commented before looking back to him. " It's the only safe place for us Ghouls in D.C. We're here, out of sight, and out of mind. The mutants leave us alone and the Slavers usually don't come this far into the city, so it's not bad. Really, the Brotherhood of Steel is the only thing we have to worry about.. So long as we don't leave Underworld, that is." I tilted my head slightly as I shifted my bag on my shoulders, "The Brotherhood? What's your beef with them?" "Bastards. They don't seem to be able to tell us apart from the Super Mutants. Or, Maybe they just don't care. They see us and shoot on sight. 'Least they have the common courtesy to miss most of the time. Still.. Bigots." I nodded with a slightly grim expression, "I'll say..." "And so long as you don't bother us, we won't bother you. Feel free to come and go, trade, sleep, whatever. Just make sure you leave whatever trouble is following you at the door, because we don't want it. So, enjoy your stay, Smoothskin." I smiled slightly as he walked away, "Uh.. Thanks!"

Behind where he was standing, straight ahead, was a short hall, and on either side were staircases. They lead upstairs and wrapped around, so you could take either set.  I chose to walk ahead and peak around to see if maybe I could find this Carol down here. I made it to the first set of doors and a man walked right into me. I stepped back slightly and he looked up at me in confusion, "Huh? Who?? Jesus Christ! Don't.. Don't sneak up on me like that, last fella.. the last fella to do that damn near lost my arm." _His_ arm? Well, usually that's said as a threat, but okay.. "Sorry, I didn't see you coming out." I spoke and he looked at me for a moment before speaking, "You.. You're new here, yeah.. Must be, since you're actually talking to.. Talking to me.. I'm Patchwork.. Or just 'Patches' if.. If you like that." He paused briefly, "I'm.... Shit.... I forget" Um... Alright? "Are.. Are you alright?" I asked, "Who, Me? Yeah... Yeah.. I'm fine, I guess... No... Yeah, I'll be okay. I just... i just need to try not t lose any of my parts this time.." He let out in a slow slur of words strung together. I think he may be drunk.. "Doc Barrows says that he's... he's getting tired of puttin' 'em back on... Me. So, you know.. If you see any, just bring 'em back." I nod slowly, "Uh.. Sure."

"You be careful, Patchwork. Don't want you hurting yourself." I muttered slightly, "You sure? Some.. Some people make me hurt myself... 'Cause it makes 'em laugh..." "Jesus... That's messed up." I muttered as he hiccuped, "So... You're the town drunk, I'm guessing" He smiled lazily, "Why yes! Yes I am! And... Proud! Proud of it! I mean, if I weren't, I'd probably just spend a lot more time cry... Crying, ya' know?" I nod slightly, "Sure.." I muttered. "Here I am... Drunk.. Falling apart.. Liter- Literally! I lost my damn finger last week! Doc put it back on though.. Bless him.." He paused briefly before slurring out, "Ya know, You.... You're alright.. You should buy.. buy me a drink some time.. Now.. What were you saying?" I came back to the task at hand, and nodded, "Right.. Would you happen to know where I can find a woman named Carol?" I asked and he nodded, "Oh yeah.. Sure, Car... Carol is just upstairs." Specific.. "Thanks.. I've got to get going, Patchwork" He stared at me blankly for a moment before getting out a bye.. I turned around and walked up the staircase to my right, which was the left set of stairs when you first walked in.

I went ahead and walked into the first pair of double doors I saw, and came upon a bar. I looked around as I entered, there was the bar itself straight ahead with a well dressed man giving me a uh.. Creepy look. He must be the bar tender, and bar tenders tend to know everyone, especially in a small community such as Underworld, but I was less than thrilled to speak with him with the way he was looking at me. Maybe I could just ask around.. I looked to a tall man- and I mean  _tall_ the guy had to be at _least_ 6'5''. I'd never seen someone so tall.. He had a empty look in his eye as he stared at the bar tender. He had patches of what was left of his hair, which looked to be a ginger color, but not so much an orange as it was burgundy in color, his complexion showed exposed muscle, and aggravated looking skin as most Ghoul's tend to. He wore old leather combat armor that looked well past its warranty date. It seemed to have been long sleeved at one point, but the left sleeve was torn off, the leather jacket was zipped up, and only a small portion of a plain black t shirt could be seen. He had shoulder armor with a bracer securing it in place. The mental plate over his right shoulder was bulkier than his left which was just a simple plate. He had a arm guard over his right forearm, but his left arm was bare, and showed his exposed muscle on the top half of his arm, and finger-less gloves covered his hands, but I could see that there was next to no exposed muscle on his hands.

He stood with his arms crossed over his chest, staring at the bar tender intently, seeming unmoving for a solid minute as I stared before I noticed a shift in his gaze. His eye brows twitched ever so slightly and his hard gaze turned to me. He had brilliantly bright blue eyes, brighter than I had ever seen. They seemed to almost... Glow in such a dimly lit area. His gaze was intense as he looked into my eyes with such a.. Stone cold stare. He had a faint trace of eye brows left set atop those brilliant blue eyes, most of his skin seemed present on his forehead side from a patch that lead up to his scalp, the most exposed area lied on the bottom half of his face. From his cheek bones, connecting across from each cheek down to his neck was exposed. His lips seemed almost torn and fused to his skin making them appear thin, and almost non-existent, but they were there, if only a ghost of what they used to be, they had remained. 

He seemed to be a bouncer with the protective gaze he had on the bar tender, and the look of uncertainty as he looked at me. As if he were trying to figure me out, friend or foe? I walked towards him, the next best person for information would be a bouncer, right? Right... "Excuse me, Do you know where I could find a Carol?" I asked and he glared down at me slightly, "Talk to Ahzrukhal." He spoke in a low, rumbling voice. "But, I just-" "No. Talk. To. Ahzrukhal." He growled and I stepped back instinctively and he hardened his gaze. "Right..." I muttered before turning away from him, my cheeks flushed without my consent in embarrassment.. I looked up to the man behind the counter who returned my gaze with interest. He was a frail looking man, but something told me he was capable of things I didn't want to know of. He had patches of brown and silver locks, his eyes a dull grey, and he was dressed in a white suit with thin grey lines traveling vertically, his blazer buttoned with a blue tie tucked under it. He smiled at me in a way that seemed polite but gave me a queasy feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Ghoul, human... I don't care. The Caps all spend the same." He spoke without a real greeting. My curiosty got the better of me when thinking of the giant in the corner. "Hey, Ahzrukhal is it? Who's that man in the corner?" I ask as I sat on a stool, he smiled slightly with an almost wicked look in his eye, "That's Charon. Let's just say.. Well, he's a _loyal_ employee. Don't mess with me, and he won't mess with you." I nod slightly, "Loyal how? Are you two close?" He hummed in a gravely way before he spoke, "Something of that nature.. We have a uh, _bond_." I look at him with increasing curiosity and he gave a faint chuckle before he continued, "I hold his contract, which makes me his _employer_. He will do what I ask _when_ I ask, _without_ question. You see, Charon grew up around a very _interesting_ group of individuals. They... Well, I guess you could say that they _brainwashed_ him. He is _absolutely_ loyal to whomever holds his contract. Unfailing, _unflinching_ , until the day that employment ends." I could practically feel Charon's eyes burning into my back as Ahzrukhal glanced his way, "Don't get me wrong, I have no doubt that he holds _no end_ of animosity towards me. But so long as he is my employee, he is as gentle as a _teddy bear_." He spoke in a way that almost sounded like a purr, and I spoke before my mind could stop me,

"Sounds to me like he's your slave." He looked at me with sudden anger, " _No_ he is _not_. Ma'am, you insult me. I do not believe in slavery. It is an _abomination_. I am a _firm_ believer in personal choice. To force another person into bondage in unthinkable. Chains are earned, never forced." _Bullshit_. If he truly believed that, he would _never_ hold something like this 'contract' which in anyway you look at it, makes him Charon's owner. "Charon has made some choices that landed him in my employ. The matters of our contract is between him and I; No one else." I don't believe that for a moment.. but I need to play this right. "He doesn't say much, does he?" I ask, and he seems to be over my 'insult' from before as his gaze returns to Charon. "His company is rather refreshing, isn't it? But don't mistake his brevity for stupidity. That would be very unwise. Underestimating an opponent has been the last mistake of far too many individuals throughout history." _Underestimate? I think that that man could break my neck with his index finger.._

"What does he do for you, under your contract?" I ask and he hums slightly, "Watches over the bar. Keeps the drunks in line. Pretty much, I point at something, and Charon hurts it." _Comforting.._ "He's the best thug a corrupt bartender could ever ask for. He never bothers me with his own _annoying_ sense of **morality**." _Well, this guy is just lovely, isn't he.._ "Seems like a handy guy to have around.. Maybe a handy guy to watch my back.." I mutter, seemingly to myself, but it was meant for him. "Mind if I talk to you about Charon's contract?" His eyes gleamed and his eye brows rose, "Oh? Would you, now? You seemed less than enthusiastic about his position before." I smiled slightly, "That was before I knew any better. Before I knew what a.. stand up guy you are, Ahzy." I smiled and leaned against the bar, "I wouldn't mind some company on the road.." I commented, "He is a highly valuable asset to me, and to the Ninth Circle. What did you have in mind?" He asked, leaning against the bar, far too close for my liking but I stood my ground. "I could use the company, and the help out there in the Wastes. It's a dangerous place for a young woman to be all by her lonesome.. Say I give you a thousand caps for his contract?" He chuckled lowly, "You're kidding,Right? Come back when you have a serious offer." "Two thousand." Ahzrukhal's eye brow rose, "I suppose that could work.." He started as he leaned off the counter and glanced to Charon before returning his eyes to me. "Yes.. Yes, here's the contract. And I'll take my payment in full." I removed my bag and fished out my caps bag, and set it on the counter. "Here you go. Two thousand Caps, maybe even more." I spoke before taking the piece of paper and slipping it into my bag before walking over to Charon.

"Talk to Ahzrukhal." He spoke sharply, "Slow down, Charon.. I have.. Good news." I spoke and his eyes focused on me fully, "I uh.. I'm your new employer." I told him and his face fell slack. "You purchased my contract from Ahzrukhal?" He asked as his gaze fell on the old Ghoul. "So, I am no longer in his service. That is.. good to know." He spoke and his eyes landed on me once again, "Please, Wait here. I must take care of something." I smiled slightly, "Of course." He stepped away from me and walked towards the bar. I followed him as he spoke to Ahzrukhal before he removed his shotgun from his back, _Holy shit..._ Charon shot the man directly in the head, his brains splattering the counter top and walls surrounding. Charon stepped forward and shot his body once again. "What the holy Hell?" I shrieked slightly, "Ahzrukhal was an evil bastard. So long as he held my contract, I was honor bound to do as he commanded. But now, you are my employer, which freed me to rid the world of that disgusting rat." I nod slightly, "Well.. I'll do my best not to make you want to blow my head off.." I mutter, "You are my employer, and now, for good or ill, I serve you." I looked to Ahzrukhal's remains and nodded slightly before looking up at him,

"I.. I bought the contract to free you, Charon.." He looked down at me, his eyes studying me for a moment, "That is not how it works. If you wish to be rid of my contact you may sell it, but you can not free me. If you release me from the contract, I will simply find another to hold it." I felt a pang in my chest, "Oh... Then, No." I muttered as I looked down at the body, "I'll keep you with me.. As my partner, not my employee.. If you can't be free.. I'll at least keep you from anyone else like him. Whatever he did to you.." I looked up at him, "I would never do." He had an odd look in his eye before nodding slightly, I knelt down and removed my Caps bag from his hands. It was bloody now, but this was everything I had. Ahzrukhal was dead now.. He doesn't need it. "Now.. Since you'll actually talk to me, Where can I find Carol?" 


	2. Following His Footsteps

"Yeah, what is it- Oh! Oh my! Someone new! I'm so sorry, you must think me terribly rude! Welcome! Welcome to Carol's Place, I'm Carol." I smiled slightly at the woman. She had what looked to be blonde patches of hair, and a grey color of eyes that seemed to be common among Ghouls. She wore a nice blue dress with thin white stripes down it, the sleeves of said dress seemed to be much dirtier than the rest of it, which I found a bit odd. "It's not much, I know, but it's mine. So, if you need anything, just let me know. Greta will get you any food you want, and I handle the rooms." She smiled to me, "It's so good to have someone new here, especially a pretty, young Smoothskin like yourself! I hope you like it here!" I smiled, and found myself blushing at her words, "Thank you, I'm sure I will. Before that though, I actually came here to speak with you, Carol. Do you know a man named Gob?" I asked and she looked shocked,

"Gob? Yes, Of course! He's my son.. Well, not really, not like you would think of a son.. We Ghouls don't really work like that, but I love him like he's my own! Do you know him? Have you seen him? Is he alright?" I smiled slightly, "I do, he's a friend of mine.." I thought on what Gob had said about the way the was treated. And the way he had talked about Moriarty, like he would hurt him. The look in the Irish man's eyes when I handed Gob my Pip-Boy certainly didn't make me feel any better. Deciding not to break the woman's heart, I smiled. "He's working in a bar in town called Megaton." Well, it wasn't a lie.. "Oh, That's wonderful, I'm so proud of him! If you get up that way again, would you please tell him that I said that I miss him, and that I love him." I smiled, "Of course, Ma'am." She smiled, "Oh, Thank you, Dear!"

"So, Carol, do you run this place with the woman Greta?" I asked and she nods slightly, "That's right. Her and I have been together for... Oh... About 60 years now.. But, things haven't really been the same since Gob left. I think Greta was always a bit jealous of him.."I nodded slightly, Greta seems to be more of a partner that an employee. I smiled, 60 years.. How sweet. "How did you end up here, in Underworld?" She sighed softly, "Oh, that's such a long story. You couldn't possibly want to hear about that." She spoke as she wiped down the counter top, and I leaned on it, looking up at her expectantly, "I'd love to hear your story." I reassured her and she smiled, "You would, you sweet girl.. Well, _okay_.. but it's nothing special.."

"I was born in 2051, so yes, that makes me a pre-war Ghoul." I rose my eyebrows, "Oh, wow.. Do you remember the day before the War started?" She sighed sadly, "I do... I was in a shelter with my father when the bombs hit. In DC, we had the luxury of getting a warning after the west coast was... gone...I was just a little girl then. We couldn't afford a space in one of the Vaults. I remember filing down into that shelter, my father rushing me in.He stopped to help this one family, and I looked up and called his name... there was a flash of light, brighter than anything you can imagine.I woke up a few hours later. The first thing I did was run up to where my father had been. He... he was gone. But the strangest thing..." She looked back to me, and into my eyes as she spoke, "There was his shadow, burned into the wall, so crisp and clear like he was standing next to me. The heat had burned it into the concrete..."I looked at her in surprise, such a thing was possible?

"The city was on fire for weeks... maybe months, I don't know. I hid down here in the museum... it was the closest building to the shelter I was in.But I could hear what was happening above. People howling like animals. Chaos. Looting, killing, it's like every foul thing inside of them came out. It was a nightmare... I... I don't want to talk about it." I nod slightly, "Gob is the first Ghoul I've met.. And I've never asked, so, if you don't mind my asking..How did you end up as a Ghoul?" I ask and she gave a faint hum, "I don't know how it happens.. Doctor Barrows says it was radiation. All I know is that people kept showing up here in the museum.After things calmed down above ground, we tried to live down here as best we could. After a while, things got strange. My skin started to get dry and flake off. Everyone's did. It took a while, months, maybe a year. But sooner or later, everyone ended up like this. Some of them went crazy. Some of us just accepted it. After a while, other Ghouls would find their way in here and Underworld just sort of grew. No one bothered us down here, and we were happy enough to leave them alone. And once my Greta showed up, it was a good enough life for me." I smiled,

"See, and you said you weren't interesting." She chuckles, "You tell the same stories for 200 years, you'll feel pretty uninteresting too." I chuckled softly. "Well, I plan on heading back to Megaton. You said you had rooms? How much is it to stay?" I ask, "We have one room available. It's 120, but for you.. We can make it 60." I smiled slightly, "Thanks, Carol." Her gaze fell behind me to my partner, I wasn't used to traveling with someone, so I found myself confused for a moment, glancing to Charon. "Oh, right. Charon is with me now, he's my partner" I told her, and she looked to me, "Oh.. I see. Would you like me to find another bed for him as well?" I look to her, "Oh, uh.." I look to Charon, "Up to you big guy" He looked to me, "I will do as you wish." I sigh slightly, "Alright.. Well, what do you want to do?" He furrowed his brows slightly, "I do not want. I only follow." I turn back to Carol, "Oookay.. If you have an extra bed available.. Okay, if you can't find one, I don't mind sharing for one night." "That is not necessary, I do not require sleep. Do not go through the trouble. I will simply take watch." I turned to him, why didn't he just say that if he wasn't going to sleep.. "Charon.. You need to sleep, too. You can't just stay up." "I do not require sleep." He repeated. "Fine.. No extra bed.."

I stood in the room Carol had lead us to, it wasn't much, but it had privacy, and that was all that mattered to me. I sat on the bed, and looked to Charon. "I'm not turning in for the night yet, are you hungry?" I asked and he looked to me, "And don't tell me you don't require food." I mumbled slightly as I removed my bag. "Just a simple answer, are you hungry?" He stared for a moment before nodding, "Alright, what do you want?" I ask as I remove my gear, leaving me in a pair of jeans, and an old, fading grey t shirt. I kept my Vault boots on and let my hair ash blonde hair down from my lazy ponytail. "I will eat what you provide." I looked over as I brushed my hair out, "Well, I would like to provide you with something you enjoy." I returned, and he was silent so I stood to organize my gear in a trunk at the foot of the large bed.

"Salisbury Steak.." Charon mutters after a long silence while I put away my gear. I smile slightly and nod. "Alright, anything else?" His gaze remained on the ground, "A drink maybe?" He looked up at me, "Water is fine." I nod and look to the stall door that closed off my room from the others, "You wanna stay here?" He shook his head, already beside me, "Where you go, I shall follow." I nod slightly, "Hope that doesn't apply to bathroom breaks.." I mutter light heartedly before exiting the room as he followed behind.

I ordered our food from Greta, Squirrel stew, Fancy Lad Cakes, Nuka Cherry, Salisbury Steak, and irradiated water. Charon insisted he didn't need purified, said the radiation is good for Ghouls, Greta confirmed this, so I accepted it. When Greta set the hot food in front of us I couldn't help but smile at it, my stomach rumbling. I took a bite out of my stew and moaned a little, _So good_. I looked up to Charon who stood. "Charon, aren't you gonna sit and eat?" I ask and he looks down at me, "Are.. Are you sure that is what you want, Mistress?" _Mistress...?_ That title gave me chills.. "Uh.. You don't have to call me that, in fact I'd prefer you not to... You can call me Charlotte, or whatever nickname you want. Roe and Lottie seem to be the most popular." I rambled before looking up at him, "Please, sit with me, I would love that." He nodded before taking the seat across from me and I smiled. "You do not like 'Mistress'." He spoke and I look up as I swallow my bite. "Well.. Yeah, it's too.. Possessive towards you. You're not my slave.." I muttered as I ate, "I am not, I am your employee." I nod, "And as my employee, you don't have to call me.. that. Roe or Lottie is fine, Charlotte if you prefer." I open my Nuka Cherry and took a sip. "Charlotte.." He spoke, as if testing my name on his lips. I smile slightly, "Charlotte it is.. Now, please, Eat." I point to his food and he nods before doing so.

I watched as he ate his food, the dinner came with the promised steak, along with mashed potatoes. Charon dug in, devouring it all as I watched, eating my stew. Thinking on what he said about Ahzrukhal being an evil bastard.. From the looks of it, that included not feeding him. Even when he was finished, he looked at me as if waiting for the catch. I simply smiled, and pulled out a Fancy Lad Cake out, holding the vanilla cupcake out, it had a layer of lemon icing on top, and it was raspberry filled. He stared at me before looking at the cake, taking it slowly. "There's no catch, Charon. We're partners. What's mine is yours." I spoke as I bit into the other cake. He looked down at his own before eating it.

 

The trip to Rivet City was a long, and unavoidable one. One that I would have to face very soon.. However, I have found myself one last excuse for the time being. Charon had to come home with me. I had to get him settled in, and despite his insisting against it, I bought him his own bed. He helped me move the couch I had in the old room and moved it down stairs and replaced it with his bed that was pressed against the wall. I let him keep the small table, and chair in his room along with the metal shelf for his personal items. It was small, but was all I had to offer. With the couch down stairs now, we pushed the two chairs I had before to either side of it. I had picked out the Pre-War theme from Moira's when moving in. I didn't keep the old world TV however, as it served no purpose, and simply took up room. The table was closer to my two bookshelves, one shelf was stocked full of books, and the other with nonperishable foods and snacks that didn't need to be in the fridge. All set atop a large old rug, that was rather clean. Lockers for my gear and supplies on either side of the room. My work bench and bobble head stand of course. There was the kitchen, more nonperishable foods and water filled the shelves as a sort of pantry. A sink, and the fridge itself in the far end of my 'kitchen', it was full of all kinds of foods, and as many Nuka Colas I could find, and fit in there.

My bedroom was a simple set up, I had a desk in the upper left hand corner when you walked in, an old terminal I'd fixed up in the corner of it. A small fan for the hot days of course. The desk was littered with Nuka Cherry, and water bottles. An old bear that Maggie had given me, my sketch book along with a million pencils that I'd hoarded. I had a filing cabinet squeezed between it and my bed, I used the cabinet as a dresser as an actual one wouldn't have fit. My bed had sheets, pillows, and an old faded blue blanket I'd found in an old shop. I washed them a million times over before I laid them on the bed. None of them truly matched of course. Blue blanket, one white pillow case, one purple, the sheets a creme color with the pattern of grey vines. But, a bedspread was a bedspread, and I liked it much more than the bare, dirty mattress that made me feel like a 5 Cap prostitute that would give you AIDS..

Outside the bedroom area was a walkway over to another seating area, because apparently I need a place to sit in every corner of the house.. I made it a reading area as opposed to the living room where you would sit around and socialize, but then again, I didn't really have any friends to socialize with.. It was two red chairs like the ones down stairs, and a small end table that had a Nuka Cherry bottle, and a forgotten coffee cup along with the book 'To Kill a Mockingbird'. I was a fan of the classics that made me cry. I had the Nuka Cola machine moved to be beside the seating area since I knew I would be too lazy to walk across the way while reading. The Jukebox was in the corner above the staircase, tuned into Mrs. Agatha's radio station, and her beautiful Soil Stradivarius' pieces filled my home.

"You seem to like the decor of the old war very much." Charon commented as I traced my hand over my forgotten book. I picked it up and pictures of the story played in my mind as I faintly smiled. "I lived in a Vault, it was what we had, and my father seemed to enjoy the Pre-War look very much.." I muttered before walking to meet him at the staircase. "Now! I have a very important mission.. I have been putting it off, but now I have all the supply I could need, and even a partner now.. So, Tomorrow we're going to start heading to Rivet City.." I look to him as I met the bottom of the steps, he looked down at me as I stilled, "That sound okay to you?" I asked. "Where you go, I shall follow." I sigh slightly and walk into the living room. "Nothing you want to do before we head out?" I ask and he remains silent, so I take it as a no. "Suit yourself.. I'll make us some dinner, and we'll head out early in the morning. I hate traveling at night."

 

Charon showed me a shortcut through the metros to Rivet City, and we go there around three hours quicker without the need to wander all around before arriving. I was a bit traumatized by the amount of Ferals swarming us in the dark murky tunnel. I'd seen Ferals before, sure, but never so many in one place... We made it out in one piece with next to no scratches. When we came out, and made our way up the steps, it was hard to miss the large ship in view. "Woah.." I muttered as I looked up at it, walking forward towards a large platform stair way. Looking up I read the sign above us, 'Rivet City', we had made it. "This ship?" I asked as I turned to Charon who nodded with a look of faint amusement.

I wandered ahead to get a better look at the ship while Charon traded with a caravan. "Oh, thank god.. Someone new" A voice spoke, and I turned, broken out of my trance of the ship to a man. He wore rags of green clothing, his hair was greasy, and he looked to be in dire need of a bath and a large meal. "Can you help me? I need water... purified water... please..." I knelt down and riffled through my bag, "So... Thirsty.." He mumbled, he had a far off look in his eyes, dazed from dehydration.His lips were horribly chapped and  almost seemed to fuse together. I pulled out a couple bottles and handed him one, "Here, drink this." I spoke and he looked at the bottle and life suddenly struck through his eyes as he shot forward, but stopped short of taking it, "I can just have it? For free?" I chuckled gently and nodded, "Of course, please, I insist."

He took it slowly before opening it and chugging it within seconds. I smiled and handed another, which he happily took. After I think four bottles in he stopped as I was out. He looked to me, panting slightly, "You've saved my life. Thank you, stranger.I'll never forget you. Thank you for your help." I smiled, "Of course, I wish I had more to give you" He shook his head, "That's alright, you have done more than enough, because of you, I'll live another day." I smiled gently and stood, spying Charon from the corner of my eye. "Oh, you ready?" I ask and he nods, seeming to have broken out of a trance before walking forward.

"That man.." Charon started and I turned to him, stopping short of pressing the button for the intercom. "You.. You helped him. Gave him your supply, why?" I furrow my eyebrows slightly, "I am sorry, I did not mean-" "No, It's fine, Charon." I chuckled faintly, "He was dehydrated, and needed my help. I couldn't live with myself knowing he was dying, and I had the water to help him. I have money for more. I'll survive." I looked to the man, "He however hasn't had a drink of clean water in days, maybe weeks even.. I just had some 40 minutes ago." I shrugged, "It was the right thing to do." He looked at me for a long moment before nodding. I pressed the button for the intercom and waited. "Welcome to Rivet City. Please wait while the bridge extends." A voice spoke before it clicked off and I looked to Charon as we waited. He kept his eyes on the staircase behind us, watching for any danger that may ensue.

I walked along the metal bridge with Charon, sticking close to him as we walked as I had a fear of heights. Charon stopped when a man who looked to be a security officer stepped forward, gun in hand. "Hold it right there." He spoke as he stopped, "State your business in Rivet City." He spoke and I stepped away from hiding beside Charon. "I'm looking for Doctor Li." I spoke, and he rolled his eyes slightly, "Yeah? Let me guess -- No, she's not expecting you, but it's really important and you need to see her right away." I opened my mouth to speak, but he continued, "Been a lot of that going around lately, and I've had just about enough of it. So you're going to have to do better than that." I sighed slightly, "My father came to see her.. I'm trying to find him. Please, he's been missing for months, and this is only lead I have.." He gave a sigh, and nodded, "Yeah, okay, Kid.. I remember him. He left already, but Doctor Li might know more." He spoke before holstering his gun over his shoulder, "Alright, you can go on in. She'll be in the Science Lab at the end of the ship.. Just don't cause any trouble, or else you're going to answer to me." I smile softly, "Thank you so much, Sir. I promise, we won't cause any trouble."

This ship was a maze.. We found our way to a hotel, and bought ourselves a room. The woman who ran the place gave me directions, and after a while, we found ourselves in the science lab. When you walk in, you're at the top of a staircase. Straight ahead is what looks like three tanks for fuel or water maybe. Going to the right you will walk down the steps. The room is large, and looks like it may have been a storage or maintenance area at some point. I don't know much about ships.. Either way, everyone was in the center of the area where pipes traveled all around. There were bright lights all around, and as we ventured in I noticed a woman in a lab coat. She turned around and looked to me as we approached. He had brown hair pulled into a neat bun. She had deep brown, softly almond shaped eyes. " _Look_ , this is a restricted area. I'm tired of telling you people..-" She paused as she looked at me fully, and shock took over the tired look in her eyes, "I-It's you. My heavens, you look so much like him.. You're James' daughter, aren't you? What are you doing here?" I stepped closer to her, "I'm trying to find my father, have you seen him?" I ask, and she looked puzzled,

"You mean you haven't? I assumed he sent you here.. For that matter, aren't you supposed to be in a Vault? James said he left you there." I felt a pang in my heart and shook my head, "I left the Vault to look for him." She hummed, "Did you? I was under the impression that's exactly the opposite of what he wanted for you." "I didn't exactly have a choice. They ran me out of the Vault." I spoke sharply and she sighed, "Well, you won't find him here. He's come and gone already." _No shock there._ "Do you have any idea where he might have gone?" She sighed softly, "Your father insisted that we return to work on Project Purity. I tried telling him too much time has passed; there's no way it would work."She sighed, "Predictably, he refused to listen to me. He says he can prove it will work, and headed off to the old lab.. I'm sorry, I don't know what else to tell you." I nod slightly, "Where is this lab of yours?" I ask, "It's in the old Jefferson Memorial building, northwest of here." She informed me, "Please, Don't go after him. It was foolish of him to even think about going there alone."

"If my father is there. I need to go after him." I insisted and she sighed, "It's not a safe place, and I wouldn't recommend going alone. As I said, I told your father not to go." I shook my head, "I have a partner, I'm not alone." I told her and she glanced to Charon. "Yes.. I suppose you're not." I look down for a moment before speaking. "My father... What was he like.. Back when you knew him?" She turned from Charon, "James..? He was very.. _driven_. Determined to change the world. Well, we all were back then, I suppose.. He was focused on two things, really. Making Project Purity work, and your mother." _Mom..._

"When she died, I think... I think he gave up. I know he wanted to keep you safe, but I think part of what he did was run away.. But it seems that he never really was able to get over the idea. I'm frankly shocked that he waited all this time, and wants to try again." I bit my lip slightly, Dad never talked about my mother.. "Why did my mother die? What happened?" I ask and she let out a soft sigh, "Complications from childbirth.. None of us were expecting it; we weren't as prepared as we could have been.." It was my fault.? "You have to understand, we were struggling with scavenged, derelict equipment.. We did _everything_ we could." I nod slightly, "Of course... I never knew my mother.. What.. What can you tell me about her?" Li's face fell slightly as she gave a faint nod, "Yes... Your mother.. Catherine was, well she was a good woman. A very dedicated scientist. Your father loved her very much.It was a shame that she died. She had been excited to meet you.." I nodded slightly, and found myself tearing up a bit. I would have loved to have met her too..

"Is there any way you can help me find my father?" She sighed, "Look, I don't mean to be harsh, but I have problems of my own.. I don't have the resources to support James' foolish endeavors, or your chasing after him. I'm sorry." She looked at me with a gentle sigh, "But..I suppose I can spare you a few stimpaks.. It's not much, but it might make things easier for you" She handed me a few Stims and I nodded, "Thank you.." She nodded slightly as she stepped away, "Yes.. Well, you have James' eyes, and I found it hard to refuse him as is.." I looked up at her with my blue-green hazel eyes before looking down. "Well, thank you for your help, Doctor Li." I put the Stims away.

"Can you tell me about this project you worked on with my father.. If he left me to work on it, it must be important." I spoke and she nodded, "Project Purity, we called it. What do you want to know?" I shrugged slightly, "What was the point of it? What was your goal?" She hummed slightly, "It was simple, really. "Fresh, clean water for everyone." Such a simple idea, and yet so impossible to realize.The plan was to build a facility that could purify all the water in the Tidal Basin at once. No radiation, no muck, just clear water." I rose my eyebrows, "Ambitious." She nodded, "Yes, well, It just turned out to be more difficult than we anticipated." I furrowed my eyebrows, "So, it didn't work." She shook her head, "Why not? What happened?" She sighed,

"We had the basic principles down; we understood most of the science behind it. But the radiation in the area is so pervasive...Small-scale tests were fine. But any time we tried to test the process on a larger scale, it was just too much.Maybe if we'd had more time, or better equipment..." She trailed off, "Why did you stop working on it? What happened?" "You happened." _Okay, little hostile there.._ "It wasn't just you; we had more problems than we could handle already, but your birth is what finally pushed it over the edge.Your father decided that you were more important than everything we'd been working for, and he left. He left all of us." Well, I was just a baby.. In my opinion my child's care would overrule it too.. "Once he was gone, the Brotherhood decided we weren't worth their time anymore. Without their protection, we had to abandon the purifier.." I looked away slightly, "Right.. Well, thank you for everything you've told me.." She nods, "Of course, good luck finding your father."

 

 


	3. Always One Step Behind

Before we head out into the promised dangers of this Jefferson Memorial, Charon and I went to the Marketplace. We traded, bought more equipment, more water and supply. After the short adventure back to the Weatherly Hotel, owned by a Vera Weatherly, but we seemed to see more of the Mr. Handy 'Mister Buckingham'. It was a decently sized room. A desk was against the back center wall. There was a small wardrobe to the right from the door way, beside it was what seemed to be a sort of vanity. Only instead of a mirror there were two small cabinets. There was a foot locker in the upper right corner, and across from the desk was a large queen sized bed. It had a rather sturdy looking bed frame, and an almost clean white blanket, and pillows with matching cases to the blanket, there were even cleaned sheets. Hell, I'd live here, this room was much bigger than the one in my Megaton home.

"I shall take watch while you rest." Charon spoke and I broke my gaze from the room as he entered to set his gear on the desk. "You need to rest, too." I spoke pointedly. "I do not-" "Charon. You do too require sleep, just as much as any other human being, we need sleep in order to function.." I spoke as I plopped onto the bed, whoa. _So comfy.._ "You need rest. If you don't get any rest, you won't be at your most alert to protect me.." I spoke, looking over to see if the contract would have him convinced. "That is true, but it will not affect my ability to protect you." I sigh as I sit back up, rubbing my tired eyes. "You're going to miss out on this big, comfy bed." I commented as I removed my gear, and walked to store it in the wardrobe, hanging the armor up. "It would make me feel better if you did sleep." I spoke as I kicked off my boots before neatly setting them beside the vanity.. thing. Micro desk, I don't know.

"I will do as you command." He recited, "I don't want to order you to do anything." I mumbled before stretching, tugging my hair down from the messy bun, ruffling it out as I massaged the sore scalp. I sat on the bed and looked to him as he stood beside the desk. "Charon, please. It's not healthy for you not to sleep. We're safe here, you saw all the security. Besides, this place is a damn labyrinth, no one would be able to find their way out if they did pose a threat to us, they'd get taken down in no time. Or give up before they could do so." I chuckled, "I fail to see how letting my guard down will benefit your well being." I shrugged, "I'll worry less. If I worry, I don't sleep, and I  _do_ require sleep. Not sleeping is unhealthy, so.. In a way, you're failing to protect me." I spoke in a tone that was almost playful, and he caught it. He seemed almost amused. _Almost_. "You're odd, Smoothskin." I smiled slightly,

"Yeah, I am. If you call caring about another human being odd, then I'm as odd as they come." I shrug, "Please, just sleep. It's not an order, it's a request because I care." I spoke sluggishly. "Would you like to take shifts?" He offered, "I'm too tired to take shift, and I don't trust that you would find it necessary to wake me for mine." I muttered, rubbing my eyes. "We're safe, we can just sleep here. If something happens, I'll never make you sleep again, but if we live through the night, you have to make me a promise." I started, "Every day, for at least.. two hours you will get rest. You don't have to sleep, if you really don't 'require' it, but you have to close your eyes.. Pretend to be at least." I spoke and he stared at me for a long moment.

"You wish for me to sleep with you?" He asked, and I almost blushed at the phrasing. "I want you to sleep." I muttered and looked to the bed under me, "It's a big bed, there's plenty of room.." I mumbled, and I could feel my cheeks betraying me. "If getting you to get some rest means sharing a bed for one night, I'm fine with it. If you are, like I said, I won't force you to do anything you don't want to. Totally up to you.." I rambled and he stared at me again, which only made my cheeks heat up more. I felt kinda stupid.. "If you don't, that's fine, I just-" "Care.." He muttered and I looked up at him, nodding slightly. He hesitated a moment before setting his shotgun on the desk. "If it is what you wish, I will rest." I nod slightly, "I do.. It's not an order." I reminded him and he nodded. "Yes, I know." He paused for a moment, "I will do so." I smiled slightly. "Thank you.." I shuffled on the bed in discomfort as I looked down at my jeans. "Do you mind turning around so I can change?"

Charon turned from me and began removing his own gear. I stood and opened my bag, pulling out a pair of black sweat pants, and a grey tank top. I removed my t shirt and jeans, shoving them in my bag sleepily before replacing them with my PJs. Climbing back on the bed, I brushed out my hair. "Are you decent?" Charon asked, "Yes." He turned around and I looked up. He was in his black t shirt, it clung to his muscles and showed his right arm, the muscle along his forearm exposed now that it wasn't covered by his armor. Speaking of, I would have to take him to the market to get a new set.. He remained in a pair of worn out cargo pants, and socks. I looked up to meet his intense gaze. I got an odd feeling in the pit of my stomach before scooting back to climb under the covers, ignoring it. Charon came over after a long moment, and looked down at me. "Mist- Charlotte, are you sure that you would like me to-" "Charon, I'm sure.. Now, come on." I insisted and tugged his portion of the blanket back, "We've got a long day ahead of us, I'm sure."

 

True to Dr. Li's word, the Jefferson Memorial wasn't far. It was crawling with Super Muts, but what area of D.C. wasn't.. It took us a little while after killing the green dummies and wandering around to find the door to the gift shop which lead us inside. Of course, the building was swarmed with more Muts along with those creepy fuckers Charon informed me were called 'Centaurs'. After a long fight we got them all, and least all that we had come across. Once they were cleared, we retraced our steps to the beginning to the hall where we'd come in. To the right was a large room with sandbag barriers, and broken pillars. To the left was  an office, maybe reception area. Nothing of intrest. After exploring all of the back area of the room ahead, we didn't find anything that looked like it would be a large machine for purifying all the water in the Wasteland. The only area we hadn't followed the signs to was this 'Rotunda', which was a large dome like room, so it seemed likely that it may be there.

Once we entered the room, the first thing ahead was another door to the gift shop. I walked forward and turned to my left. There was a staircase up to a large area. It was surrounded in windows all over, and looked to have some kind of tank under it. It looked like what we may be looking for. I jogged forward and up the stairs, I looked forward into the room and was startled when Charon started shooting from behind me. I turned to him as he fought with a Super Mut, I heard an angered growl behind me and swung around, ducking in time for a Super Mut to swing a large board with nails into the wall rather than my skull. Stumbling slightly back as I stood  too quickly and tried to run to get out my assault rifle with a panicked shriek until the big green ugly dropped. "Are you injured?" Charon asked and I wheezed slightly as I shook my head. "Just knocked the wind outta me.." I managed and he nodded slightly, "You do not require treatment?" I shook my head again, "I'll be fine, just need a moment to catch my breath." He nodded as he stood, waiting patiently. I looked around as I let myself breath.

The little room had consoles everywhere. Including one with a pin pad for a code or password maybe. Nothing was of real interest in the room itself. "Charlotte." Charon spoke and I turned to him as he held three holotapes in his hand. I walked over and looked down to them. There was writing on them, Project Purity, Personal Journal: Entry 5, 8, and 10. I stared at them a long moment, that hand writing.. "Dad.." I muttered as I took number 5 and put it in my Pip-Boy.

"Even in Vault 101, my work on Project Purity never really stopped." Oh my god... It's been so long since I heard his voice.. "Soon after we arrived, my nightly routine included sneaking into the restricted areas, searching for... I don't know. Whatever I could find. "It was a Vault-Tec facility, after all. The place was built with some of the most advanced technology this country had ever developed.. Those excursions never turned up anything particularly useful. So.. One night, after.. Half a bottle of scotch," I couldn't help but a faint chuckle, "I broke into the Overseer's office.." Like father, like daughter.. "It was easy enough to hack his console, gain access to the restricted files. Most of it was garbage. Propaganda, spy reports, just plain rambling bullshit, really." He paused for a moment, and seemed to shift as he spoke, and I could almost imagine Dad here in front of me..

"But there was one thing, one name that stood out amongst all the others -- Doctor Stanislaus Braun. I knew of Braun's work, of course. He was a celebrity in his day, Vault-Tec's "Sorcerer Scientist," leaving his peers in awe of his technological wizardry. But it was in Vault 101, that night in the Overseer's office.. I first learned of Braun's involvement in Vault-Tec's Societal Preservation Program, and his work on something called the G.E.C.K. The Garden of Eden Creation Kit." I looked to Charon as I listened to my father's voice fade away. The tape ended, and maybe all too eagerly I entered the next tape, tape 8.

"To be honest, the G.E.C.K. sounded like pure fantasy, even for someone of Braun's capabilities. Nothing short of a miracle -- a terraforming module, capable of producing life from complete lifelessness. But not only was this thing a reality, it was actually distributed to several Vaults, to be used after an atomic war. Vault 101 was, sadly, not on that list. I did some digging, and discovered Braun's name on the reservation list for Vault 112. I'm no slouch, but this man.. He could have easily succeeded where I failed." He paused briefly, "Does his collected knowledge remain within the halls of Vault 112? Journals, holotapes, computer records, maybe even experiments.." I looked to Charon, Vault 112. "If I could gain access to just  _fraction_ of Braun's genius, Project Purity would become a reality."

I took the tape as it ejected. "Vault 112. Dad must have gone there.. I don't know where that is, You?" I ask and Charon shook his head. "There's one more tape.." I muttered as I picked it up, "Maybe Dad can tell us.." I muttered before inserting the tape. "I'm off to Vault 112 to search for anything of Braun's that might help me get this purifier up and running. All I know is that it's west of someplace called Evergreen Mills, and it's well-hidden in some sort of garage, but I'll find it. I have to. It's so close, but that's the story of Project Purity, isn't it? ...An eternity of "almost theres." Let's see if Braun has the missing puzzle piece.."  "So, we know where he's going.." I muttered, and looked to Charon, "Or.. Went.. He could have come back at some point, maybe we should search around the rest of the building, see if maybe he left more clues?" Charon nodded in approval and I put the tapes in my bag. 

The only place left to explore was the basement, so we headed on down. We followed the stairs down until we reached the bottom. So far no Muts. Nothing seemed significant about the entrance room, so we walked further in. There was a hall to the right, and we went down it, there we  had the choice of; continue down the stairs, or turn into the room to the left.Upon peering in, we spotted a Mut, his back to us in the upper right hand corner. Charon pulled out his shot gun and fired into its head before it could turn around, effectively taking it down. The room was just a small clinic area, but there were two more tapes on the table where the dead Mut was. I swiped them off the table and stepped away to play the first one. 

"I am at a loss.. My beloved wife is gone, In her place is my daughter, small and helpless.. As much as this place means to me... As much as it meant to Catherine, this is no place for an infant.. Especially an infant without her mother." _Oh, Dad..._ Charon went ahead downstairs as he heard a Mutant lurking around. I tuned out the gunshots as I listened to my father's next tape,

"It's time to go. The project was in trouble before, both internally and externally. Progress has come to a halt, both because our re-calculations have gotten us nowhere, and because the mutant attacks occur several times a day now. I regret that it has come to this. I know that if I leave, our work may come to an end. Madison has never been on the best of terms with the Brotherhood; aside from Scribe Rothchild, she'll tolerate none of them.. If she's the one dealing with them, who knows what will happen. It breaks my heart to go, but I must put the needs of my child before my own." These tapes are older.. No clues here. 

I followed to where Charon waited below. "I have cleared out any Super Mutants in these rooms, you are free to search for clues." I smile slightly, "Thank you, Charon.." He simply gave a curt nod. We continued on until we found ourselves in a warmly lit room, a bed across from the door, to the left wall there was a desk with a terminal, and another tape on a small table to our immediate left. It wasn't in Dad's hand writing, but in a more feminine scribe. "Better Days.." I read aloud before putting it in my Pip-Boy. 

"...That batch of tests was inconclusive, but Madison and I are convinced it's a problem with the secondary filtration system." A woman's voice started, "We're going to re-calibrate the equipment and try tomorrow, so that.." She paused briefly, "James, Please, I'm trying to work." She spoke in a slight laugh, "Now's not the time.." She spoke as if irritated, but it was clear she wasn't truly angry, "So, that's the next step. Assuming we get the results we need, we'll move on to.." She stammered before laughing, "James! Stop! I need to finish these notes.." She insisted but laughed, a beautiful little laugh.. It sounded almost just as my own. "We'll move on to diagnosing the issues with the radiation dampeners. That should- Ow! James!" She squealed with a short laugh, "Now? ...We really shouldn't..."She trailed off with laughter and the notes were forgotten.

I had an odd feeling settle deep within my heart as the Pip-Boy opened to remove the tape. I stared at it for a long moment as my eyes welled up. "Mom..." I managed in a shaky whisper, Charon looked away slightly as I felt a tear run down my cheek. I looked up at him and cleared my throat slightly as I wiped it away. "Sorry.. I just... I've never heard my mother's voice.. And they... They sounded so happy.." I trailed off. "There is no need to apologize... I understand." I nodded slightly, and smiled, "Thanks.."

 

I never knew how much I needed a partner until I got one.. Charon actually knows what he's doing, and where he's going.. Unlike myself. In all honesty, I didn't know how I'd managed to this point without someone on my back.After Charon lead the way to this Evergreen Mills, we avoided the hell out of it after seeing the Behemoth. Passing it and traveling onwards we stuck west until we came across a 'Smith Casey's Garage.' Given what Dad had said, this sounded like the place. Sure enough after exploring, it lead underground and we found ourselves in front of a metal door to the Vault.

"You ready, Smoothskin?" Charon asked, and I looked to him, "Yeah, course. I've always been one step behind Dad anyways.. I doubt he's still here." I looked to the door, but made no move to open it, and Charon didn't rush it. "Just looking for clues.. Right?" I muttered as I looked over slightly and nodded, Charon opened the door and we headed on in. Once we opened the door, we were met by a long hall, after walking down it, we turned and found the Vault door, the painted numbers were faded and the door looked as if it had hardly ever been opened.

I looked to Charon before pulling the switch to open it and stepped back. The alarm blared, and I covered my ears as the loud screeching of the rolling door roared through the corridor as we waited. The door going further into the Vault was to the left as it tended to be, after following it to another door we walked through and I was startled when I was approached by a strange robot. It was rather short, rolling around, with a brain in a glass dome. "Welcome to Vault 112, Resident!" The bot spoke as it moved back slightly when Charon stepped forward. "According to sensors, you have arrive 202.3 years behind schedule."

I looked to Charon slightly before looking back, "Yeah, Traffic.." I muttered slightly, and thought I heard a faint chuckle, but looking to Charon he looked as indifferent as ever.. "Please, re-dress in your Vault-Tec issues Vault suit before proceeding. If you have misplaced your suit, I am authorized to distribute a new one." I nodded, "Uh, Yeah, I'm a medium.." I muttered and the bot went to a box of old Vault suits, and handed me mine, "Do you have your suit, Sir?" Charon shook his head slight, "Uh, He'll probably need an extra large, for height.." I spoke and the bot grabbed a long suit and handed it to Charon. "And your shoe size?" I look up from the suit and to the bot, "Uh, women's 6.5" I told the bot, and looked to Charon. "11, mens" He muttered. "Once dressed, please proceed down the stairs to the main floor so that you may enter your assigned Tranquility Lounger." The bot informed as they handed us the boots. I was confused by the statement, and looked to Charon as the bot rolled away.

"Tranquility Lounger?" Charon looked to me as I looked to the Vault suit, memories of 101 playing in my head, "Pre-War tech, Vault 112 issued the Lounger for people to stay in a virtual reality while the world was repairing.. Something like that, they glorified being locked in a pod." I looked to Charon again in confusion and he looked away. "There are posters around the Wastes." None I'd ever seen, but I suppose I didn't pay much attention to posters.. "Right.." I muttered and looked to the suits, "Guess we should get these on, and head in." Charon nodded and stepped away back to the hall for privacy. I looked down at it and set it on the ground before pulling my clothes off, and stuffing them in my bag. I pulled the suit on, zipping it up slowly as I looked at the material as it molded to my figure. I sighed at how much thinner I had gotten, I used to wear a large Vault suit, it was nice to have lost the weight. I was bullied in the Vault almost every year when we would get re-fitted. I didn't let it bother me much, I didn't really care, it's not like I was over weight.

I tugged on the new Vault boots, they were firm, unworn, clean. Much unlike my boots which were falling apart now. Lucky me to get new boots just as the old seemed doomed.. "Charlotte." Charon's voice spoke and I looked over from my sitting position as I tied the boots. "I'm decent.." I spoke as I finished tying the laces of my boots, and Charon stepped in front of me, and held a hand out. "You don't need to help me up, Char." I chuckled and hopped up. He stared at me, "Char.." He muttered and I nodded, "Short for Charon, do you not like nicknames?" He looked away slightly, "You may call me what you wish." I furrowed my brows slightly, "Was that a contract thing, or permission?" He looked back to me, "Both..." He muttered after a moment and I gave a slight smile.

I looked down slightly and remembered Charon was also wearing a Vault suit, seeing him in bright colors was a bit odd. We had just bought him new armor, despite his insisting I didn't, and they were only black, and grey. He didn't seem to care much for anything else, and I wasn't one to talk anyways.. We could talk all about the colors of my wardrobe, but what had really caught my eye, was how shaping the suit was. Charon wore a rather tight shirt before, but this was different. Black was a color that when worn, it blurs your figure, hides your curves and/or muscles. 

Now, however, Charon's Vault suit clung tight to said muscles.. His shoulders seemed to stretch out the material on their own, I could see every arch, and curve of his muscular arms. So tight I thought I should be able to see the exposed muscle of his skin, but the material was thick enough not to show the ridges, and craters of his skin, but I knew they were there and could imagine them in my mind. It highlighted his abdomen, and defined his hip bones that curved down towards.. 

"Smoothskin." His voice rumbled in a tone darker than usual, and my gaze snapped up. I sighed slightly as I broke out of my trance, "I told you I didn't like it when you call me that.." I muttered, and he looked down at me, his gaze shifted somehow, and his eyes looked two shades darker than usual, it had my skin burning under his gaze. "Charlotte.." His voice muttered, low and gravely.. I felt the heat in my skin coil in my belly and looked up into his eyes fully. I acknowledged him slightly, and he held my gaze. "The Vault.."He muttered and I looked to the door leading further into the Vault, and to my father. "Right.."

I stepped forward towards the door, opening it and heading down the staircase to a split, "Left or right?" I muttered and Charon looked down at me, silent for a moment as he looked at me waiting for his input and gave a slight sigh. "Left.." He muttered and I nodded, going left we found a staircase and a door, this time I decided, and went through the door. We found ourselves on a walk way above a room full of pods circled around a control center, generator maybe, it had terminals circling it. Maybe both? 

"Woah..." I muttered and looked to Charon, "Do you... Do you think my father is in one of those?" I suggested and Charon looked down, "Perhaps." I nod slightly, "We should check just in case."Wandering around a bit we found the Overseer's office, seemed the best way to get info, and access if needed. We got in, and saw another pod, it must be the Overseer. Nothing of use, but heading into the room itself, we started checking the terminals for the pods. It had information on all the people who were in the pod. "Charlotte. This one says unknown." Charon calls from the other side of the panel, and I jog over slightly, looking at the terminal briefly before looking to the pod. I gasped slightly as I saw him. "Dad..."


	4. Tranquility Lane

Try as I might, I couldn't open the pod. There was no way to get Dad out that I could see. "I need to find a way to him.." I muttered and looked to Charon, "Are they all in their own world? Or are they all in this 'Tranquility Lane'" Charon looked away from trying to pry the pod open, "All in Tranquility Lane." He answered. "If I can't open it up, and let Dad out.. I could go in." He furrowed his brows in a twitch, "Are you positive?" I nodded, "I have to get my Dad out, he came here for the G.E.C.K. not some virtual reality." He nodded in acceptance. 

There was only one pod in here, I would be going into the simulation alone. This was a program for a dream life, right?  _Tranquility_ Lane.. Once the pod was opened, I climbed up, with some help from Charon, and sat on the end of the chair before sliding back to sit. I panted slightly in a nervous nature, I had grown used to Charon's presents, the thought of my partner's absents made me jittery. I looked at the monitor as it lowered, and shifted to my eye level, it displayed a black and white picture of a street circling. There were trees, a view of a house in the background, a girl's face flickered across the screen and my brows furrowed. I saw Charon's confused, and concerned face before a bright white light stole me away.

When I came to, the first thing I noticed, everything was black and white. Second? I was short as Hell, now I'm not the tallest person, only 5'3'', but I was looking more like 3'5''. A woman passed in front of me, and I looked up to her before looking forward to the suburban cul de sac. Ahead was a park in the center with a playground.There was an odd sounding music playing overhead, and as I looked down at myself I realized why I was so short. I was wearing a dress, I'm not sure what color, but it was a pale grey so I assumed it may be a pink color or some pastel that little girls tend to be dress in.. I wore white tights, and black mary janes, my  ash blonde hair was curled to pool around my shoulders. I had bangs going across my forehead, and fading out into the curls to blend with the locks. I lifted my tiny arms and saw that instead of my Pip-Boy, I wore a Vault Boy watch. I put my arms down and brushed over my very flat chest, ah the memories... I looked around the cul de sac and wondered what I could do..

I saw a dog ahead in the park and wandered forward while looking around. Where to start... "Oh, Someone new to play with! What good luck I have lately!" A little girl's voice spoke, Lately? Did she meet my father? I looked at the girl, she wore a collared dress with puffed up sleeves. Her hair looked to be a lighter blonde than my own, small sections pulled into pigtails with bows. She sort of had bangs, but they weren't very prominent or well faded like my own, maybe it was because my hair's so thick. 

"I was  just starting to get bored. Oh, we're going to have so much fun!" I didn't see any children in a pod... Was this an adult? Like me, older than what the simulation made me? Either way, it creeped me out.. "And you are?" I spoke and cringed slightly at the sound of my own, little voice. "I'm Betty. I live here on Tranquility Lane. Want to play a game?" I looked around, "I can't, I don't have time, I need-" "We're going to play a game now, don't worry about your responibilities." She smiled, Creepy... "Okay.. A game, let's play a game.." I spoke and she smiled, "I knew you would play with me!" Her smile widened, and my goosebumps grew. "It's a really simple game. All you have to do is make Timmy Neusbaum cry." "What? Why?" I asked, "Timmy is the only other kid here, besides you. He's a big crybaby, so it'll be easy! Come on! Make him cry and then come back here so we can talk some more."  I was never a bully as a kid, and I didn't like the idea of this. But Betty could know something about Dad, and she seemed insistent on the game.. 

Something about Betty told me to listen, that she was more than she seemed. I followed my gut and made my way to a young boy across the street. "Hiya!" Timmy spoke cheerfully and I cringed, closing my eyes I shoved the boy down to the ground. He scrambled up crying, and ran off.. I sighed slightly and turned to go back to Betty. She giggled upon seeing me, "You sure showed him, didn't you?" I looked away, and suddenly she spoke in.. A man's voice. Deep, and of a German accent. "I suppose it wasn't the most cerebral way to deal with the situation, but it was definitely effective. Consider the game won." Braun? Braun was the German word for Brown..

"And with that, you win a _prize_! Your prize is _one_ question, which I will answer to the _best_ of my ability." A man posing as a little girl, yeah.. That doesn't raise about a dozen red flags in my brain... "Where am I? What is this place?" She... He hummed, "Tranquility Lane is a simulation, a reality designed to play home to the denizens of Vault 112. It was my last, and greatest project. I am quite grateful that I was placed directly in charge of it." Then came the little girl's voice.. "There have been.. Unexpected benefits to living here." Ever the negative thinker, my mind went to dark places.. "What kind of benefits?" I muttered, "Ah ah ah!" 'She' tisked, "That's another question, and you've already had your answer for now." Now Braun's voice, "I you want more, you'll have to prove you're worth my time. Continue to amuse me, and I may  answer more questions.." I had a feeling that I would be doing more than just bullying.. "And if I refuse?" "Then once again we will find ourselves at an impasse. How disappointing." She looked away, and began watering flowers.. Everyone else was wrapped up in their Tranquility Ln fantasy, he could be my only way to find Dad...

"I don't really have a choice , do I?" I muttered, "There's always a choice. Sometimes it' just easier to make." This was anything but.. This guy gave me the creeps, but I needed to find Dad. "What do you want me to do?" I ask, and he smiled, "Pay a visit to the Rockwells. They're very happily married, and I'd like you to change that." He smiled, and I furrowed my eyebrows, "Put an end to their marriage, and we'll talk." "Fine, but only because I need answers.." I sighed, How do I ruin a marriage? "Rationalize it any way you'd like. If you succeed, we'll continue our discussion." 

As I walked to the house as Betty Braun pointed me towards it. An old woman wandered over, and looked to me. She had dark skin, wrinkly skin, her hair pulled in a bun and she wore a dress similar to Carols. I looked up at her as she gasped at me. "You... You're not supposed to be here. We don't belong here, It's not real, none of it! It need to end... The suffering must end!" I looked up at her, "Finally.. Someone who knows what' going on! How do I get out of here?" She shook her head slightly, "We're not really here. We're not really talking, it's all made-up, make-believe. We're sleeping, dreaming.. The dream became a nightmare It has to end, it just has to. But we're not in charge.. He is, and he doesn't want us to wake up."

"Braun?" I asked, "He calls himself Betty now but he's still the same.. He can put on a new face all he likes, but underneath he's still evil.. Bastard thinks because he helped create this place he's God here. But I know he still uses the Failsafe Terminal. I know it." I furrow my brows slightly, "Failsafe? Where is it?" She turned slightly, "It's in the abandoned house. He doesn't want us going in there, because he's afraid we might find it.. It's the only terminal to the outside; The only way to shut the whole thing down. You've got to find it. I've tried to get it, but he caught me.. I could never do it, but you can. So far he trusts you... When you get in you must 'activate' certain objects. I managed to figure it out just before I was caught.. Here's what you need to do.."

I walked to the Rockwells' home, and when Betty/ Braun's back was turned I snuck around back. I carefully maneuvered through the backyards till I reached the abandoned house the woman had looked to. I looked around the room,It was a simple set up, much like the other homes. But there were specific items I had to turn on or.. touch in order to get to this failsafe.. Radio, glass pitcher, Gnome, pitcher, the cinder block, Gnome, and the Nuka Cola bottle. When I did so the wall to the right of the doorway flickered and a console appeared, along with the Failsafe terminal.

I stepped up to it and turned it on. Five options came up; 1)Access "Chinese Invasion" Program. 2)Access  Version Control. 3)Br. Braun Entry: Toucan Lagoon. 4)Br. Braun Entry: Slalom Chalet. 5) Tranquility Lane. I scrolled down to the entries, and clicked on the first.

**Dr. Braun Entry: Toucan Lagoon**

 

**I've finally come to realization that the Toucan Lagoon simulation has run it's course.  
** **I'm tired of the beating sun and ceaseless pounding of the lagoon's waves upon the shore. I no longer  take pleasure in watching Simpson wither away from scurvy, or hearing Neusbaum's screams as he's devoured by the mako shark.** **I am, quite simply, bored. It is time to reset the simulation once again.** **I haven't been skiing in ages.**

Bored? This is what he does when he's _bored_? This guy was a damn sociopath..

**Dr. Braun Entry: Slalom Chalet**

**Yesterday, Dithers slipped on the chalet's icy stairs, went airborne, and managed to impale herself on the wrought-iron fence. It was spectacular! And completely and utterly random!** **Is there anything more sublime than that bold crimson on fresh-fallen snow?**

 

**It was almost enough to make me reconsider a change of scenery. But not quite. 23 years is a long enough vacation in the Swiss Alps.  
** **I long for something more... domestic.**

Tranquility Lane... He mentioned when I got here that he was getting bored.. He must be planning to kill them again. Only this time by using _me_ to satisfy that itch.. I would never kill these people. Pushing a kid down for information is one thing, it's a whole other to butcher everyone here. No way.

**Dr. Braun Entry: Tranquility Lane**

**I have surprised myself. I find Tranquility Lane... comforting. Although distinctly American, it somehow reminds me of Kronach, the town of my childhood.** (So, he was German..)  **There's beautiful irony with this particular simulation as well. The residents here are naturally at home, naturally safe. When I toy with them, when their suburban illusion is suddenly broken, it's that much more satisfying.**

 

**I do believe we shall all remain here in Tranquility Lane for a very long time. A very long time, indeed.  
**

Jesus this guy is sick, I can't believe Dad admired him, I hope it wasn't for experiments like  _this._ The "Chinese Invasion" was pretty self explanatory. He wanted to load it onto the simulation and have them invade the neighborhood, killing everyone..This would "pull the plug" on the simulation, ending it indefinitely.. Along with everyone's life. I didn't want to kill everyone here, but rationally, these people haven't been out of those pods in 200 years..Even if they could come out alive, they would be weak, and malnourished.. They're pre-war, have no survival skills, nowhere to go.. If they don't die here, they'll be killed by Raiders, Super Mutants, Ferals.. Any number of things. They believe in this world.. And in a way, this may very well have been their fate if the Chinese had invaded.. They will never had gone through this in their minds.. The war starts, and they're killed in the beginning, no nukes, no apocalypse, no Raiders, Mutants, Radiation and need to... Survive. This was the closest I could give them to mercy..

I bit my lip, and pressed the button to activate the simulation and stepped away. I heard gunshots and screams from outside. I closed my eyes, and held my small hands over my pierced ears. I fiddled with the pearl studs, fidgeting until the shots stopped. I walked out and saw everyone dead.. I spotted Betty/Braun marching towards me, "Do you _realize_ what you've done!? You've triggered the _Failsafe_! Ruined everything! The subjects will die, and I'll be stuck here in this Hell! _Alone_!" I actually didn't know that, but what a bonus, "It's what you deserve." I growled. "You've ruined everything! **Everything**!" He shrieked in the little girl's voice. "My father. Where is he." "He's been right here the whole time, and you were too _dense_ to figure it out. The _dog_ , you see. Man's best friend. But now you've taken all my friends away from me.." "You don't deserve friends, what you did to those people was sick. Is my father okay. Can I get him back." I demanded as I shoved the girl in anger, "I am sure he is fine. No doubt when you leave this simulation, he'll be waiting for you." That's all I needed to push past him to a door in the center of the park, "But there's no one waiting for me.." He muttered in the girl's voice. "That's what you deserve." I growled as I swung the door open, "No human being should have to be around you, and _you_ don't deserve any human contact _ever_ again." I spoke before slamming the door behind me, and everything went white.

 

I woke up and watched as the Pod opened, I sat up rubbed my eyes before glancing over as Dad walked up to me. "Dad!" I shouted and jumped down, hugging him. He laughed, and oh god I'd never heard such a beautiful sound. I had found Dad, his hug enveloped me with relief. His smell, scotch and spice, overwhelmed me through the adrenaline. He smiled as he pulled away, but held my shoulders still as he looked at me. "My darling Charlotte." He spoke and I wanted to sob, "Daddy.." I muttered as I hugged him tightly once again. "Sweetheart.. You've saved me, I was afraif I'd be trapped in there forever. It is so goof to see you, but.. What are you doing here?" He asked as he looked down at me with concern, "I came here to find you.. What are you doing here? You could've been killed!" "I'm glad you did. This certainly isn't how I expected things to turn out. I wasm't ready for Braun, and I might've fared better." I nodded slightly as I thought back to the fact that he'd been a dog. "Guess it's a good thing I found you." He smiled, "It certainly is! It's nice to be on two legs again." I chuckled softly as I wiped my eyes, "And thanks to Doctor Braun, I know that Project Purity isn't lost after all." I smoothed my hair back as I calmed myself,

"Really? What did you learn?" I asked, and he looked to the pod slightly, "I was right about Braun. The technology he developed is unstable, dangerous even, but it can be adapted for Project Purity. I need to return to Rivet city and talk with Madison. If we can find a G.E.C.K., we can make Project Purity work." I nod slightly, "So, you're going back to Rivet City now?" He nods slightly, "Yes, With what I've learned, Madison is sure to see that we can finally succeed where we failed so many years ago." I nod, "Doctor Li seemed busy, but I think if you came to her now, she'd be more than willing to help. She seemed to have hated that it never was finished after all you went though. She was sort of bitter about it.. but she understood with what happened to Mom, and you had me to take care of.. To take to the Vault." He sighed sadly but smiled,

"You certainly have been busy, my Dear.. You always were quite resourceful, charming.. Just like your mother." I smiled slightly, "I'd like you to come with me. I'd like you to be there when we finally open the floodgates." I nod, "Of course, Dad." I look to Charon as I realized he was standing behind Dad at the opened pod. Dad turned to him, Dad backed away from him, and I held his arm. "It's okay, Dad. He's my friend." I told him and he looked down at me, silent for a moment before nodding, "Yes, of course.. Your partner may join us, of course."He turned to me and I smiled slightly. "Dad.." I started as I went to my bag, and pulled out a Holotape, standing I turned to him. "I thought you might want this.." I spoke as I handed it to him, and he smiled as he traced over the handwriting. "Catherine.." He spoke softly, and looked up at me. "Thank you, Love." I smiled, and nodded, "Of course."

 

I walked behind Dad as he approached Doctor Li in the lab. "I told you it would work, Madison, and now I can prove it." He announced without a greeting, "James! You're back!" "And with good news. I was right about Braun and the G.E.C.K. If we can find one, we can adapt it to work with the purifiers." The woman sighed, and tucked a loose hair behind her ear, "I'd like to believe you, James. _Really_ , I would. This is all just so... So sudden." Dad stepped forward, "Madison, I'm telling you, _this is real_. I talked to Braun myself. He confirmed it. Don't you see? This is what we've been waiting for!" She shook her head slightly again, "I... I don't know, James. So many years have passed. Is it _really_ still worth trying?" Jee, when i talked to her she sounded so disappointed they couldn't, now faced with the possibility, she's hesitating?

"How could it not be worth improving the lives of everyone in the Wasteland? What could be a more worthy endeavor?"Li sighed slightly smiling, just faintly, "You haven't lost any of your passion, have you James."She spoke rhetorically, "It's as important to me as ever, Madison. I know it's important to you too. Let's finish this together." She sighed and crossed her arms slightly, "James, I.. We don't have a G.E.C.K. I can get a small team together, but we'll need proof that it works before people believe us." Dad nodded, "I know, I was thinking about that. The lab at the facility had some old pre-war computer that we scavenged. One of the might be useful." "From my last reports, there's no power at the facility. Even if one of those computers had a database, we couldn't access it."

"That's why we're going to head over there right now and get things up and running as best we can." Li paused for a long moment before smoothing her hands over her hair, "You know, if it were anyone else asking me to do this, I'd have them run right out of Rivet City." Dad nodded slightly with a smile, "And you know i wouldn't be here if I didn't think this would really work. It's time, Madison." Li was silent for another long moment, and I thought I heard her mutter something along the lines of 'those damn eyes.'

"Damn you, James. When this is all over, you owe me a drink. I'll get the team together." Dad chuckled, "Thank you, Madison. It's good to be working with you again."Dad turned to me, "We need to get back to Project Purity. The computer there is our best chance to locate a G.E.C.K." I nod, "Alright, let's get going then." Dad chuckled, "That's my girl."

 

When we located the G.E.C.K. it was in a Vault 87, but we had to go through an old cave called 'Little Lamplight' which was allegedly was a settlement run by children. I walked up to the cave with Charon, looking around the cave as we walked in. The top of the cave was lined with fairy lights, trailing down the way, lighting our path. We made it to the end, and there was a gate blocking us from going forward. "Hold it right there, Asshole!" A pre-pubescent voice shouted, and we looked up to a kid no older than 11. "Don't take another step, or we'll blow your fucking head off!" I glanced to the other kid up there with him as he aimed a hunting rifle at me, and I looked to Charon as I slowly raised my arms. "Woah, hey, hold on- We're friendly." He glared, "You're big, and I don't have any big friends. You better just go out the way you came in."

"Please, we need into Vault 87, we aren't gonna hurt you. We promise to be on our best behaviors.." "Why should I trust you? I got no reason to. You _Mungos_ are nothing but trouble. I ain't gonna let what happened to Sammy and Squirrel happen to anyone else. No more of you Mungos are taking them." _Mungos..._ I furrowed my brows slightly, "What if I go and help Sammy and the others? Then will you trust me?" He rose his eyebrows slightly before furrowing them,"You'd do that?Maybe... If you can bring them back, I _might_ let you in." He held his rifle close, and I nodded, " I will, what  happened to Sammy and Squirrel?" I ask, and he lowered the gun slightly, " Them and Penny got themselves caught... By Mungos, just like _you_. Slavers from Paradise Falls. I told them to watch out, but the stupid kids didn't listen.." "I'll find them, and I'll bring them back" I promised.

Charon showed me where Paradise Falls was on my Pip-Boy, and we started making our way. About half way there however, it began raining. Usually this wouldn't be a problem, but it wasn't just pouring down rain, there was a Rad storm. Not too bad, but I was taking a good 6 Rads per second, and Charon insisted we stopped once it moved up to 8. We kept going until we found a nearby cave, and ran in. I rung out my hair, and the bottom of my shirt as I shivered, removing my coat heavy with water. "We should start a fire, and get you in warm clothing." I looked to him as he knelt down to began the pile of leaves and twigs, "Good on the fire part, but I forgot a change of clothes, they were all filthy.." He looked over, "You will get sick, you are taking Rads from the water in those." He spoke as my geiger counter clicked, and I covered my Pip-Boy to try and silence it. "Well what am I supposed to do about that?" I mumbled as the fire he started came to life. He stood and turned to an old cooking station, there was no meat or anything on it, but it was set up to be able to roast something over a fire. I turned my attention to it before looking to him as his gaze moved back to me.

"Strip." He spoke simply and I blushed, "Jeez, Char, why don't you buy me a drink first.." I mumbled and he sighed slightly, "That is not what I mean, your clothes, we can dry them using this." He spoke as he walked towards the cooking station made from duct taped together lead pipes and bats steadied by rocks. "But then I'll be naked..." I muttered, "Your undergarments may remain on if you wish while you sit by the fire." I looked over, "That's still naked to me.." I could feel myself getting sick from the Rads however, and sighed. "If I have to be naked, you gotta too. This is embarrassing, and I'm not doing it alone." He stared at me for a moment, amusement flickered in his eye and I realized my proposal. Stupid idea.. Maybe it'll keep him from making me do it..

"If that is what it takes, one night will not hurt if it means you do not get sick." I noted that he was using my own words against me and chuckled slightly. I could feel the nausea in the pit of my belly and nodded slightly. "Fine.. but only because I hate when my clothes cling to my skin." He nodded, "Whatever you say." Was that humor I sensed in his voice? Am I rubbing off on the tall fucker? I stood and reached for the end of my shirt. "Well... This isn't a free strip show, Char.." I muttered slightly and he turned around, "Are you saying if I paid you, I could watch?" He asked and I swore I saw his cheek muscles rise, just barely. I smiled at this, "Depends, how many Caps we talkin?" I chuckled as I pulled my shirt off and unbuttoned my jeans, peeling them off of me. I held the clothes in my hand for a moment as I removed my socks. I wouldn't strip for him, but he was still going to see me..

I turned around and saw the exposed muscle of his back.. There was a large part of his skin exposing what looked to be part of his spine, not a lot, but enough to notice the white of his bone.. Just like his arms and face there were craters and ripples exposing him. He was in only a plain pair of grey boxers. The expose muscle and ridges of his skin were not unlike the rest of him, the only other thing of significance were the large scars across his back. The scars looked as if he'd been cut... or whipped even. I felt guilt flood over me as I remembered the times Charon had asked before turning to me. I held the guys contract, this isn't right...

I turned back around and sighed. "Charlotte?" He spoke, and I looked back slightly without turning, "Uh.. Ready?" I asked, "Yes." I turned and my eyes went to his chest. Betraying me my eyes greedily studied him for a quick moment, memorizing the pattern of him as if he were a road map. I snapped my eyes up and realized I wasn't the only one studying my partner.. Charon's gaze was on my body, my stomach covered as I held the wet clothes in my arms. "Your clothes." His  gaze lifted to meet my eyes and reached a hand out for them. I nodded, stepping forward I held them out, there was a brief moment in which our hands touched and I could feel the ridges of his fingers. His skin wasn't as rough as I'd thought, but there was still a tough texture to the skin. 

I pulled away and awkwardly stood as he hung our clothes to dry. I shuffled on my feet as I stood in my undergarments.. I had grey underwear that had a rip in the band around my hips, but they were stretchy and molded to me as I grew and shrunk back and forth. Along with a plain black bra that was getting a bit too small for me, and made my chest bulge slightly. I chewed on my bottom lip anxiously when Charon turned to me. "Do you have your sleeping bag at least?" I nodded slightly, "It's kinda wet too.." He nodded, "Unzip it, and lay it out so that it may dry in time for you to rest." I nodded and walked to my bag against the cave wall. Charon looked to the fire as I knelt down and unclasped it and did as he said.

My coat had dried some and I laid it on the cave ground to sit on by the fire. My underwear and bra had dried at this point, as had my hair which was in wild waves and curls at this point since I had not brought my brush either. Charon didn't sit close to me, but he had joined me by the fire. I looked up at him and found that I met his gaze. He was sat with one leg propped up, and an elbow resting on it. I was sat with my knees to my chest, my arms hung loosely around my calves, and I knew that there was a perfectly fine view of my breasts. I had shown a good amount of cleavage before when wearing my tanktop when it got hot. It really wasn't anything Charon hadn't seen before in that department. However, I had always been self conscious of two things, my stomach, and my legs. There had been a time in which I was going through a lot. I had eaten my feelings, and grown quiet chubby. When I found that I had gained stretchmarks in my inner thighs, across my belly, and rippling up my hips.. I sort of hated myself for it. I had turned to starving myself admittedly, and while I did lose the weight, I wasn't happy for how I'd looked even still, and with the way I'd done so.

I hated the empty feeling, so I turned to the blade.. There were white scars all over my arms and thighs. I had always kept them covered, ashamed of what I had done to my body when there had been nothing wrong with it to begin with.. Something about Charon seeing these things.. and studying them without disgust was very.. Intimate to me. The look in his eyes seemed to be anything but.. They were in the state where his eyes were much darker than usual, like the deepest parts of the ocean rather than the shimmering surface. I felt my breathing fluctuate, I think he caught it and took it the wrong way because his gaze cast away from me.

I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, and tried to think of a way to distract it's stuttering. "Charon? Are you a pre-war Ghoul?" The question popped out and he looked over at me, "Why do you ask?" I shrug slightly as I looked to the fire. "Some of the things you do. You get my references to literature and jokes I make about before the war. I read about it all in the Vault, but well.. You don't seem like you have had much free time in your life.." He looked at me a moment before poking at the fire. "Sorry, I guess it's not any of my business.." I muttered and he shook his head with a slight sigh. "It's not that.. I do not mind _you_ inquiring.. You mean no harm in it. It is just that I have not thought about my past, and to be quite honest, I do not remember most of what has happened in my lifetime." I looked up at him, and nodded, "I think that's the most you've ever said at once" I joked, and gave a soft smile. 

It was quiet for a long moment as I watched the fire flicker and dance in the moonlight that filled the cave. The rain had stopped, but I hated traveling in the night. Too many Raiders, and creatures trying to use that to their advantage.. "Yes.." Charon voice came through the silence, and I looked up at him. "I was born before the war." I smiled to him slightly, "Thank you for telling me, Charon."


	5. Paradise Falling Down

Charon and I approached the settlement, and I looked up. "What do we just go in guns blazing?" I muttered, turning to Charon and before he could speak I felt a sharp pain across my cheek and held it as it burned. I pulled my hand back and there was blood on my palm, I'd been grazed by a bullet, and the slice burned like hell. Then another shot came through and Charon ducked us behind a brick wall that met with metal panels. The bullets died down so we started to sneak around to enter a winding around fences stacked up sandbags keeping us hidden.

As we wound the second corner and were met with a Super Mut, "I'm going to eat your arms when you're dead, human!" It shouted and I felt Charon pull me back behind him and blast the thing away in two shots. "Thanks.." I muttered softly and stood completely. When I looked behind Charon I saw a giant sledgehammer above him. "Charon!" I shrieked as I pulled my AR out and fired at the beast, throwing it off balance in time for Charon to turn around and blast a hole in the things throat. As we walked in, to our left was a circle of tents, all filled with mattresses but nothing of much significance. Charon led me into the actual area where we would find the Slavers, and maybe the kids too.We walked in and right in front of us was some kind of graffitied rule. There was a pistol crossed out with a red circle and line, above it read "STOW YOUR PIECE". I was not going to make any business with these Slavers. Just here for the kids to get them away from the sick fucks.

We found ourselves outside a cage that only held a Brahmin, but passed that I could see a kid, I turned to Charon and he nodded. We opened the chainlink fence and I jogged passed the Brahmin to them,"Are you the kids from Little Lamplight?" I spoke in a hushed tone as I knelt down, the kid came forward to me. He had short brown hair, and tired eyes, he wore an odd outfit that was made up of just rags with a sort of necktie. He had a slave collar around his neck and behind him were two other kids. Must be Squirrel and Penny. "Yeah, we are, are you here to help us, Lady?" He asked and I nodded, "I am, how can I get you out?" I asked, "Can't you just shoot them all?" He spoke urgently and I sighed slightly smiling, "I wish it were that easy, Kid, but if we start shooting this place up, it's not gonna end well for anyone but them." He sighed and turned to the other two, "Well, I mean, Squirrel thinks maybe he could use the computer in here to turn off the collars. Squirrel's good with computers, and they don't know he made this one work again. But it's, uh.. It's not connected or something." I nod, "If I could fix that, he would be able to get you out of those collars?" I looked over at the kid and he nodded, "Then consider it done." Sammy gestured the kid over and he jogged over, he wore an old button up and old two-toned jacket.

"You're the Mungo that's helping us, huh? Well, listen up, Mungo, because my plan's a good one. I'm super smart." I chuckled slightly, "I bet you are, already, tell me all about it and I'll try and keep up." He nodded with a slight smile, "Okay, cool. You'll like it, really. It's going to work, I know it.. We're stuck behind this fence here. But even if we get past the fence, and the Mungos with the guns, we still can't leave. They got these collars on us, right? Make us blow up if we try and get out. I know a way to get the collars off, so we gotta stop them from blowing up." I nod, "And I assume that's where you come in?" He nods, "So, I found this old terminal in the building here. Dusty, but it turns on with a little fixing. Like I said, I'm super smart. I know they use a terminal to turn the collars on and off. So, if you can link the terminals, I can turn the collars off and they won't even know! Then we just gotta open the fence, sneak past the Mungos with guns, and get the hell out of here. Sounds good, right? You in?" I nod, "Of course, you can count on this Mungo at least." He rolled his eyes, "We trust no Mungo." I chuckle faintly and nod.

Wasn't hard to find Eulogy's place, and make our way in. His room had a construction light pointing directly at a large, heart-shaped bed.. Classy. He stood with two women arguing with them till one of the women apologize. They walked off and I looked to Charon as we snuck in. I made my way over to the terminal quickly, and he stood by me, standing guard. I grumbled as the password setting came up. I sighed, and pulled my gum, pulling out a piece I popped it into my mouth and began chewing. The gum helped me focus, and I took note of the fact that Charon has noticed this, and would pack it into my bag anytime we left for a trip. After a bit of fiddling, I managed to hack in, the first option was to 'Update Network Connections' I selected it and a notification appeared at the bottom. "New terminal found, Network updated. Perfect." I smiled slightly as I turned to Charon.

We walked up to the cage once the cost was clear and Charon stood behind me protectively. "So? You getting us free or what?" I nodded, "Yeah, I managed to update the network, so Squirrel should have access to deactivate the collars so we can get you out of here." The kids chuckled happily, "Alright! You're okay for a Mungo, you know that?" Squirrel spoke and I smiled. "One step closer to getting out of here." I nod, "Great, what's next?" I asked,

"Well, with the terminal, I can turn off the collars and open the gate. But they're not gonna just let us walk out of here, ya know? There's always at least one guard near the pen, and someone's gotta get rid of him. Since we can't just walk around like we own the place, you've got to, got me?" I nod, "Yeah, of course, I'm on it." "Around midnight, there's only one guard. But it's that really mean guy, Forty. Still, probably our best chance to get out. Do what you gotta do, you know? Just.. Get him away from this post." I looked to Charon as I popped my gum and nodded, "Alright, you guys just get some rest. Bit of a trip back, we'll come back at midnight, and bust you out." The kid looked up to Charon, "Right.." He muttered, and looked thoroughly impressed by Charon. Whether it was by his muscles or just sheer height, I don't know. But the kid tried to hide it, and I thought it was adorable.

"Are you Forty?" I asked as I approached, "Yeah. We got a reason for talkin' I ain't aware of?" I shook my head, "Just been hearing about you from those brats." I spoke, "They seem to think you're pretty scary and badass." "You could say that, and you best keep it in mind while you fuck off." He spoke in annoyance, "Aw, don't be so cruel. I just wanted to see how badass you really are, but from what I've seen, not too impressive." I smirked as he glared, "Little lady, I'm as bad as they come. I put the 'bad' in badass" I chuckled, "Seems you put the ass there too." He looked at me a moment, amusement. "They must pay you really well to put up with such a boring job. Man like you seems like he belongs in a fight. Not guarding a cage." He looked confused, "Huh? Yeah, I mean they pay me well enough, I guess.. What the hell do you care?" I shrugged slightly, "I just thought, you're so badass, and I don't mean to pry.. But, it just seems like you should be doing more than this." He glared slightly,"How is that any of your goddamned business." He growled out slightly, "You're better than this, Forty. Even I know it. You shouldn't settle." He looked away slightly, "Maybe it's time that changed. Maybe I go see Eulogy about that right now, in fact." I smiled, "Maybe.." He stood up, and walked away.

I turned and walked back towards Charon who waited by the children's cage."He's gone, we should get going, now." "Oh, don't worry. We're outta here. Me and Sammy can make it, no problem. The drain in the bathroom is small, we'll fit though, but Mungos can't." He sighed as he glanced to the girl, "But you gotta tell Penny it's time to go. She's being all dumb and won't listen to us. You gotta talk to her." I nod slightly, "Do you know why she won't leave?" He sighed, "This Mungo, Rory Maclaren. She got all sweet on him or something. I dunno, some dumb girl thing. But they threw him in the box cause he was giving them shit, and they won't let him out. So Penny says she ain't going until she knows he's safe. I told her she's stupid" I nod slightly, "I'll talk to her, and do what I can." "Me and Sammy are getting out of here now, though. If you get her to come, meet us east of here after you're out." I nodded slightly and walked over to the girl.

I found her in the very back of the cage, pacing. She turned to me, and looked up. She had dark skin, and short black hair that reminded me of "Betty"'s only without the bows. She wore overalls with a worn and dirty long sleeve under it. "You're the Mungo that helped Sammy and Squirrel, aren't you?" I nodded, "Sure am, and if you let me, I'll help you too." She huffed slightly, "I already told them, I'm not going anywhere.. Not without Rory." I nodded, "I get that, I wouldn't go anywhere if someone like my partner was taken away from me either. But Penny, you can't save him. I need you to get out of here, and I will get Rory." Her eyes lit up, "You'll help? Oh, Thank you!" She beamed and I smiled, "You have to get Rory out of the box. He's locked in there and the guards have the key.. I think Forty has one; I don't know where the other is.. Probably the boss guy has it, or it's in his room. You find the key, you can get Rory out, and then I'll leave." I sighed slightly at the last part but nodded.

Charon and I made our way into Eulogy's place, after a bit of lock picking, we managed to sneak in. Eulogy was asleep on his heart bed with one of the Slave girls. Everything about this place made me sick to my stomach.. I crawled over to the terminal silently and got on it. I remembered the password, and it was easy enough to get in. If he was hiding a key to something that locks people up in this 'box', he was likely hiding it in the safe.. The mechanical opening was a bit loud and Eulogy sat up in bed slowly, groggily. I cursed under my breath and hid under a nearby desk. I heard the padding of his footsteps approaching. I could feel my heart in my throat and squeezed my eyes shut as if it would make me invisible. Shit, shit, shit. He was gonna catch us, and the whole camp was going to come after us.

"What the.." Eulogy muttered as he looked to the open safe, and active terminal. Before he could utter another sound he dropped to the ground as a sickening crack echoed through the room, and I gasped slightly as I opened my eyes to look up at Charon. He looked down at me before kneeling to grab the key from the safe, and looked back to me. "Charlotte." He mumbled quietly and I nodded, looking to the safe and grabbing a mason jar of Caps, because fuck him.

All that was left was to find this 'box' and luck for us it was painted on an old street sign. I walked forward and used the key to activate and open the thing. "Who the hell are you?" The man, assumingly Rory, asked. "My name is Charlotte, Penny wanted me to get you out in order for her to leave with me. I freed her and her friends, we don't have much time, we've got to get her out of here fast in case everyone realizes what's going on and comes for us." He nodded, "Right.. Well, get me to the front gate and I can make a run from there." I nodded, "We need to tell Penny first so she can get out. If we get caught, she would get caught in the crossfire." Rory nodded in agreement and we carefully made our way to Penny. Once there Penny turned to us with a gasp and bolted towards Rory who laughed quietly as he caught her in a hug. She looked to me with a huge smile, and hugged me tightly next, "Thank you so much. I'll make it up to you, somehow, I promise!" I smiled and shook my head. "Make it up to me by getting the hell out of here, Sweetheart." I told her and she let go, nodding before running off.

 

"Woah, Holy shit, Sammy, Squirrel, Penny! You got them back. I guess you're okay after all, Mungo." I chuckled slightly as I held Penny's hand, the boys hadn't been much to show their appreciation, but I could see it in their eyes. I didn't even want to know what they had seen there, or what may have happened.. "You can come in, but you better not piss me off." I chuckled softly and nodded as he left. Penny let my hand go and hugged me before running in. I looked to the boys as they stood, and smiled. "Ya know, if you wanted a hug too, I promise I wouldn't tell." I winked and they exchanged looks before they both threw themselves into a hug around my waist. I laughed, and hugged them to me tightly. "Thanks for saving us and whatever.." Sammy muttered before they ran off and I chuckled softly.

"You are good with children." Charon commented, and I turned to him with a slight chuckle, "Oh, yeah. Kids tend to love me, and I love kids." I shrugged slightly, "Guess I'm still a child at heart." I saw Charon's lips tug up just slightly, he'd smiled. Not only had he smiled, but he let me see him smile, and to me, that seemed to be a big deal when it came to him. I didn't point it out and only smiled warmly in return. "Now!" I spoke as I turned to the gate, "We should be getting us a G.E.C.K., huh?"

"Okay. So, you got in, but I still got my eye on you." The kid started, "You don't make trouble in here, got it? I ain't having no shit-butts making trouble." I had to keep myself from chuckling, Shit-butts.. "I'm not planning on starting any trouble, just need to get into the Vault. Do you know where we can find it?" He sighed slightly, "It's not safe, even for someone as brave as you. There's monsters back there." Hm, I'll take that a partial complement.. "There's monsters out there too." I commented, "Do you know the way to the Vault?" I asked, and he grumbled, "Yeah, I do. It's through Murder Pass. Not a real safe way to go, but it's the only door that works." Sounds fun..

"And that's the only way?" I asked, and he nodded slightly, "It's the only way that works, yeah." I sigh, of course.. "The other door hasn't worked since before I was here. Computer's busted, and not even Joseph can make it work." I nod, "Well, I guess we'll have to deal.." I shrug and looked to Charon. Whatever these kids call monsters could be anything, right? Could just be bloat flies.. "If you're going to go through Murder Pass, let me know and I'll have the door opened for you.But I still say it's a bad idea." I nod, "We want to go through Murder Pass. We need in there, monsters or not.." The kid sighed, and nodded, "Alright, Mungo, follow me." I let out a faint chuckle, "I thought with what I did, I'd earn you calling me by name, not "Mungo".. Whatever it means." The kid looked back, "Mungo is what we call adults, Little Lamplight is only for kids like us. Not Mungos." I hum, "What if I'm a child at heart? I saved your friends, how bad could I be?" He glared over, "Still a Mungo." I smile slightly, "A Mungo with a name. You'll grow up, too, ya know. Don't you want to be known by your name? Not 'Mungo'." He looked over, "My name's Robert Joseph MacCready. The kids call me RJ, you call me Mayor MacCready." I smiled, "Well, Mayor MacCready, I'm Charlotte." He looked behind me, "And who's that, your boyfriend?" I looked to Charon, "Oh, no, that's my partner, Charon." I told him and he rolled his eyes slightly. "Mungos are weird.."

MacCready stopped at a gate and ran up some stairs to raise it for us while we waited below. He looked down at us, "Alright, go get yourselves killed, I guess." I chuckled faintly, "Uh, yeah, Thanks Mayor." We walked forward and into the small open space leading to a door. The monsters in question were Super Mutants, and the place was crawling with them. It took quite a bit to get through all of them, and that was no surprise really.We were down to our last Mut, and it would be easy enough to take him down. As we round the corner to attack him, he screamed and shouted threats, and promised. I finished the ugly beast off and chuckled, looking up at Charon. "We did it!" I giggled, and Charon showed a small, amused smile at my excitement "Now we can get the G.E.C.K.!" I beamed, "Told you this would be a piec-" I was stopped short of my words when a sudden sharp pain erupted from my abdomen.

My face contorted in pain and Charon caught me before I collapsed, I could feel his shotgun jump against my side as he shot behind me. He dropped his gun and lowered me to the ground as he looked down at the bullet hole. I winced, hissing in pain as he fully laid me down. I looked up to him as I let out ragged breaths, he cursed and began rummaging in his pack. I felt my eyes getting heavy, and I heard Charon say something about not falling asleep. Everything was so warm, and empty though.. I just want to close my eyes for a little bit..

I woke up to a cave wall, groaning as I looked around. I was still in Murder Pass, in a small structure of wood, and metal paneling. I shifted and a sharp pain went through the wound in my right side. I moved my hand to lift my shirt to give it a look. I found that I was in my sleeping bag, and Charon was sat across from me. His blue eyes were intense, and in deep thought. "Char.." I mumbled as I looked at him, his head snapped up and his gaze flew over me, studying. "Charlotte?" I nodded slightly as I slowly sat up. He moved forward to lay me before I could do so, "No, you must rest." He spoke and I nodded, "Water?" I asked weakly and he handed me some. I propped up slightly with my elbow and I drank the purified water greedily before coughing slightly once finished. I set it down next to me and lowered down again. "We need to get the G.E.C.K., Charon." I spoke in a slightly raspy voice, the water helped not make it sound gravely. "You need to rest. There are likely more enemies inside, and you are injured." He turned to a small pile of used Stims as my eyes landed there. "The Stimpaks should heal you completely in a few hours, then we may go." I sighed slightly, and found that it was easier to breathe now. I lifted the new shirt I wore up slightly and looked the bandage wrap.

"You fixed me up all alone?" I asked as I pulled the large shirt down, Charon nodded, "I didn't exactly think a child doctor would fair you any better than myself.." I smiled slightly with a nod, "Well, thank you, Charon." He looked up, "You do not need to thank me." I turned my head to look over at him, "Sure, I do. You saved me, if I'd of been here alone, I'd be dead. That's more than reason enough to thank someone." He gave a slight nod, "Well.. Then you are welcome." I smiled and shifted, when I didn't get a sharp pain I slowly sat up, Charon helping me ease into the upright position. "I'm feeling better now, shouldn't be long, so I guess I'll stay put." I spoke in faux annoyance, and he gave a faint smile again. I smiled as I looked at him doing so and he suddenly became a bit fidgety. "Sorry, was I being creepy?" I chuckled, and he shook his head, "It is not that. I am not used to humans being so.. Kind. They make it a point to not look at a Ghoul for too long. You.. Are very different." He spoke, Charon was being honest with me, and I felt this was another thing that wasn't to be taken lightly, even if I could have guessed this myself.

Charon had been with me close to two months now, it was almost July.. Which meant my birthday was in two weeks now. I hadn't really thought about it much since I got out, I was so focused on finding Dad, or rather, Stalling until I found him... Charon had been there for me ever since. He had gotten used to living with me. He laid down every night for two hours as stated in our deal from Rivet City. He would do his own thing while I did mine, he seemed to be very attached to his shotgun, so I never brought up getting a newer one. He would take apart, and clean the shotgun, and being the curious person I am, I enjoyed watching him do so. He didn't seem to mind it, and it's not like I did it every time. I would do my own thing, I would fix things up around the house, I would read or re-read a book.. I think it had become a routine at some point in our partnership.

When we would first come home after a long mission, I would go and take a nap in my room, while Charon laid down to rest for the promised two hours. When I woke up, he was usually already up and down stairs on the couch. I would say greet him in a very groggy manner, and go to the kitchen for something to eat. Then I would sit with him, we would listen to music from the upstairs jukebox while I read, and he cleaned his shotgun. There were times where Charon would read with me as well, and I really enjoyed that. We would talk to each other about our own books, it was my way of getting Charon used to speaking more. Charon had become a big part of my life without me realizing it. Before I would have done all those same things, only huddled up alone.. I couldn't even imagine that now, I had gotten so used to him.  
"Charon?" I spoke up, and looked to him. "Yes, Charlotte?" I looked to my bag as I thought of all the books I had read, particularly, I had been interested in Greek mythology. Charon was the ferryman of Hades, and he would bring the souls of the dead across the rivers Styx, and Acheron into the Underworld. Charon in mythology also wasn't his own man, this was his job whether he liked it or not.. "Is 'Charon' your real name?" I asked, "I've read Greek myths, and I read about 'Charon's story. I was just wondering if it was your real name, or if it was given to you by someone else..?" He was silent, "I do not like to think of it. It is my name now, and has been for over 200 years." So, it's not his real name.. I guess that was as good as I would get.

"My full name is Charlotte Catherine Hazel.. Catherine is- was my mother's name. Dad told me that she'd always planned on the name Charlotte Elizabeth, but when she died he couldn't do it. He gave me Charlotte, but because I was all he had left of her, he also gave me Catherine.." I don't know why I was opening up, but I'd never had anyone to talk to.. I had Amata growing up, but I hadn't thought about it all until I was 17, and I didn't want to burden her.. Charon, though, I felt as though I could talk to. "I'm not telling you that so you'll feel like you have to tell me your name.. I just never talk to anyone about Mom.." I muttered slightly, and he nodded. There was a long silence, and I accepted it. I felt a bit tired, so I laid back down and closed my eyes. After a long moment I felt Charon pull my sleeping bag over me, he whispered my name, but I was too sleepy to respond.. When I didn't, I heard his voice speak quietly again..

"Christopher.."


	6. G.E.C.K. Your Ass Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My chapter names are so weird
> 
>  
> 
> Why does anyone read my stories??

The damn place was crawling with Super Muts, they were at every damn turn. My wound had healed, but the phantom pain was still there and it throbbed sharply. I was scoping out the area, and looking into the sealed off rooms windows. There were a number of mutated beings, from the big green uglies to those creepy fucking centaurs. I touched the glass of the  cell, and jumped when the intercom scratched on, "You.. Over there. Please, come speak to me. I'm in the room to the right in the hall. Use the intercom next to the window." I looked to Charon who was behind me, and he furrowed his brows in distrust. 

I turned to the right, and approached cautiously and looked up at a live Super Mutant. Rather than the green skin Muts usually had, this one had a fleshy orange color. He wore a torn up old vault suit from what I could tell. The top half was shredded, and torn up, yet the bottom half seemed to have remained intact. I looked down to the intercom, and pressed the button that let out a click before coming on. "It can't be! Either you are quite real, or I am going quite mad." _Yeah, my exact thoughts, buddy..._  "Could you actually be a pure human?" I nodded slowly, "I am, and you're a friendly Super Mutant.. Well, now I've seen everything.." I muttered, "What's your name?" I asked, "Me? You care who I am?" I nodded slightly with a faint chuckle. "Forgive me, but I am not used to pleasantries.. i'm more used to grunts and being struck around by the others." My face fell sadly, and looked to Charon slightly.

"My name's Fawkes. I've lived in this... cage all my life." He spoke, and "How ironic the others consider you a mutant of their own kind, when you are much more intelligent." He nodded slightly, "Yes, Indeed it is ironic.." He stared at me a moment before looking away, "Forgive my astonishment, but I hadn't expected to meet someone with such a learned outlook of these things. It is a pleasant change" I gave him a soft smile, he studied it, and returned it. It was a bit awkward of a smile, but I got the point, and thoought it was sweet he was trying. "I supposed I shouldn't be surprised, it was only a matter of time before someone like you showed up for the G.E.C.K." I perked up at this, "The G.E.C.K.? Do you know where it is?" He nodded slightly, "Indeed, I know what it is, where to find it, and best of all, how you can get your hands on it." I rose my eyebrows, "That's great!" I smiled, "But why would you help me?" I asked, "Because, you can help me.. Let me out of this place. I can't take it anymore! I can't even recall how long I've been here." I look up at him sadly, and I vaguely acknowledged that Charon was giving me a confused, and concerned glare. "Take me with you, and I'll retrieve the G.E.C.K. for you. The chamber in which the G.E.C.K. resides is absolutely flooded with radiation. It's unlikely you'd survive very long. Even your friend there may not last as long as I. It will do me no harm. I have surprisingly inherited a useful trait from my fellow Meta Humans. I am highly resistant to radiation.. Let me out of here, and I will place the G.E.C.K. safely in your hands." Well, I was convinced.

"You've got yourself a deal, Fawkes." Fawkes let out a sigh of relief, "It is good to see you are a sensible person." Charon turned to me, "Charlotte, how can you trust him." Charon was actually speaking out, and I was surprised, "Charon, we need him. I could get sick and die, you could get really sick too. Fawkes says he can do this, I trust him." Charon glared slightly, "How can you trust that he will not betray you?" I looked to Fawkes, and gave a shrug. "I trust him, he seems genuine enough. He doesn't want to be caged up, I can't blame him." I spoke as I moved to the terminal, but Charon grabbed my wrist and I let out a slight gasp at this, Charon never touched me. "You do not know him, he could cause you harm, he  _is_ a Super Mutant." I rose my eyebrow slightly. "He's friendly, and intelligent.. Not all Ghouls are Feral." I turned to Fawkes, "Not at Super Mutants are brute beasts.." Charon glared slightly, "I can not allow you to put yourself in harm's way." I look at him with a slight grim expression, "Charon.. We need to, it's not up for discussion.." His eyebrows fell slack, he let go of me, and stepped back mechanically.. He took it as an order..

I looked down slightly rubbing my arm and went to the terminal to unlock it. Once the door came open, Fawkes grabbed a large sledge hammer, and approached us. "Finally.. Freedom! True freedom! I cannot thank you enough for this gift." I gave a warm smile, and chuckled. "You have no ideas how long I've pictured this moment in my mind.. and it feels far better than I'd imagined." I chuckled with him, and felt Charon stand close behind me. He had a habit of doing so, he'd always stand so close to me. Before I was used to having him around, turning around to a nearly 7 foot tall Ghoul with practically glowing blue eyes would scare the fuck out of me... "Now, for your end of the bargain. Follow me."

While Fawkes wasn't violent towards us, he was quite skilled in bashing in his fellow "Meta Humans" heads in.. Good that he was on our side, and it was good on my ammo count.. He  took out most of them before we could even get a shot in.It didn't take us long to reach the room he lead us to, "This is where you shall wait, I will return shortly." He spoke, and walked ahead into a hall. I looked through the window caustious of the Rads that leaked from just the glass. The whole hall was glowing green, and there were piles of splattered irradiated goop that emitted the glow.. We watched him go through the hall, passing us as he shot at enemies left in this wing before he disappeared into it.

"I'm sorry.." I muttered, and Charon looked down at me, and I turned to him. "What for?" I sighed slightly, "Giving you an order, I didn't mean to.. but we needed him, I didn't like the way it felt though. It felt wrong, and I'm sorry.." He looked down slightly, before looking away, "Orders are to be expected." I looked up at him, my eyes twitching slightly as I narrowed them, "No, Charon.. Not from me, I don't  _want_ to give you orders. I wanted to free you, but you've already told me that there's no way around that.. I can't free you, but I want you to be free. I don't want to give you orders..." I paused before looking up at him, and into his eyes. "I will give you  _one_ order. This is the only one you have to follow.. Can I order you to not follow any orders but the one I'm about to tell you?" He looked at me confused, but nodded. "Okay.. My order is.. I want you to do whatever you want.. Eat when you are hungry, drink water when you need it, clean your shotgun, or read a book.." I gave a slight chuckle, and looked down, "Leave... If you want to leave, I will still hold your contract, and I will give you the freedom to leave, and go where ever you want." I told him, and looked back up, "But, Charon.. Don't bend to my will, don't bend over backwards to save my life, even if it means yours. Be you, and only you... Be Christopher, not Charon.." His breath wavered at his own name, and I looked away.

"Can you do that?" I muttered, "Is.. That acceptable with the contract..?" He stared at me for a long moment in contemplation, or amazement, I could never tell.. "That is.. Acceptable." He started, stepping towards me, "I do not wish to leave.. I wish to stay with you. As your partner." A smile slowly made its way to my lips at this, and looked up into his crystal blue eyes. "You are.. Something else, Smoothskin.." I gave him a playful glare, and he faintly smiled, "Charlotte." He corrected himself, and I felt slight chills at the intensity when he spoke my name.. "I have never met someone who was kind to me either.. I was often pushed around, and.. forced into compliance.. You have changed that, and I am honored to be your partner." I smiled and felt my heart swell at this. As I said before.. Charon had a habit of standing close to me, and it was no different in this moment..

He was only a few inches away, just barley my forearm length away from me, and I practically craned my neck to look up at him. Something about Charon, doing something I was so used to, made my heart stutter, and start pounding. I sucked my bottom lip between my teeth, a habit I had when I was anxious. "You are nervous?" He commented, but he didn't make a move to step away from me, as if he knew my response already.. "No, I'm not.."I shook my head, and he looked at me fully, with that intense deep ocean gaze, "Of course you're not.." My stomach did a funny dance as I could have sworn he stepped forward..

His hand was on my cheek, his thumb gently stroked it and I found myself unable to move. "It has healed." He commented in a more.. husky voice than usual, and I looked down slightly, remembering the bullet that had grazed my cheek, "Oh.. Yeah, it must have when you patched me up.." I look back up to him, "Is it scarred?" He studied the skin, and shook his head slowly, "It is perfect." I bit my lip again, and he looked down to my lips. "Why do you get nervous when I am close if you are not afraid?" He asked, and I didn't respond, and... Well, honestly, I didn't know.. His hand didn't leave my cheek as he looked down at me, as if desperate for me to utter an answer.. "Charlotte.." He spoke in a soft, yet gravely manner.. Like the mixing of concrete..Silky, but there was still the rough rubble yet to be smoothed.

There was a clearing of someone's throat, turning I found Fawkes in the doorway, and found Charon had stepped nearly two feet away from me, arms crossed, and expression void. "As promised, here's the G.E.C.K. I hope it's worth it." I nodded as I walked to him, "It will be, trust me." He nodded and briefly looked to Charon, "Well, I am afraid this is where we must part company. I will find my way out of this place, don't you worry. Perhaps we will meet again, somewhere in the Wasteland." I smiled, "I'd like that." He gave his best shot at another smile before he made his way out, and I looked down at the G.E.C.K. It was a sealed, metal briefcase with the Vault-Tec logo, inside were buttons, switches, and tech I could never have dreamed of.. I looked to Charon, and my cheeks flushed slightly before I cleared my throat, "Guess we should get this to my Dad.." As we headed out the Vault, I walked ahead of Charon, and played the moment before Fawkes walked into the room over, and over in my head. Had I imagined that? Were my teenage hormones making me delusional? Had Charon and I really almost... Kissed? I glanced to Charon in time to see a man ram a needle into his neck, and screamed. I felt someone grab me from behind and a sharp pain rippled though my neck as I struggled to fight them off in vain. I collapsed onto the ground like a rag doll, and looked up to see a group of people walk in in an odd looking power armor.. Who the hell whe...

 

I opened my eyes to a bright room, all I could see was what looked like an odd, arch shaped door with a large circle at the top, a locker, and a man in a lab coat. I found that I was, of course missing all of my gear, including my Pip-Boy, left only in my t-shirt, jeans, and boots. The man turned to me as I struggled against the restraints bounding me to the wall. "So, you're awake." He started as he tucked his arms behind his back, "Let's keep this nice, and simple. You're going to tell me the code for that Purifier, and you're going to tell me now." I glared down at him, "Excuse me? I don't know what you're talking about- What the hell is going on here?" I spoke as I struggled against the restraints more, "I'll tell you what's going on here. You _lost_. The _good_ guys won this one, and now we're just wrapping up loose ends. We've got the Purifier, now we just need the code to start it." _Purifier... Lost? **Dad....**  _"You're going to give me that code now, and save us all a lot of trouble. Maybe I'll even let you go. So, how about it?" I struggled, and looked around the room again, "My partner, where is my partner?" I demanded, and he made a disgusted face, "You mean the filthy shuffler we found with you.. That does not matter. Tell me the code, now. Or we will have to take a less.. Civil approch." I thrashed and whined before giving up on escaping, "Why do you want th code so badly?" I asked, and he scoffed, "You know why. We can't start the Purifier without it. The longer the Purifier isn't running, the more people suffer. People like that partner of yours." My face fell out of anger, "No. Don't hurt him, please. I don't know the code, I swear." I looked around and realized, not only was I restrained, but I was in what looked to be a...blue force field, like a cage. 

"Why must you insist on making this difficult." He sighed and opened the door, "Bring him in." I felt my heart stutter at this, and someone brought Charon in. He was cuffed, and he looked weak. I knew he could snap those shackles with little to no effort.. He looked like he was injured, beaten and bloody.. "Maybe I should start shooting. How much blood do you think your friend here could afford to lose before you tell me what I want to know?" I struggled again, begging, "No, please, I'm serious! I don't know the damn code! Please, don't hurt him!" I pleaded and he shook his head, holding his gun up when a sudden voice came over head. "Colonel.. I have need of you." They spoke, and he didn't waver from where he stood, "Mr.President, I have no time for other matters. I will be with you shortly." He was holding the gun up to Charon who glared at him, "Now, Colonel.." The voice spoke in a warning tone. Finally the man lowered his weapon with a sigh, and tightly spoke, "Yes,Sir." Before he stepped out, turning to look down on Charon, "Stay put or I kill the girl." He warned and Charon let out a growl..

"Ah, alone at last.. Well, for the most part. I do apologize for Colonel Autumn's attitude. He's been under a great deal of stress lately." The voice spoke, and I scoffed at this, "I have no doubt that you know who I am. I'm sure you've heard my radio broadcasts." Nope, not a one, I listen to GNR on loop.. "I'd like to have a word with you, face-to-face. I think there are a few things you and I should discuss. You will find your possession in the locker near the door."I glanced over at the locker, eager to get out. "I'll unlock the way for you. I will unlock your restraints as well, I'll  be waiting in my office. And please, do not dolly."

The blue field dropped, and I nearly collapsed as I ran over to Charon, dropping down onto my knees as he was. "Are you alright, Charon?" I asked as I examined him, and he let out a grunt of pain as I touched his cheek gently. "Fuck... I am going to kill those bastards.."I whispered and he let out a groan. "Hold on." I said and went over to the locker, rummaging through my bag I got out a couple Stims, and returned to him. He pushed my hand away as I tried to inject him. "That is... not.. necessary. The wounds will heal." I closed the cap, and got out a Med-X, "Then at least let me make it feel better.." He looked down at me slightly, and gave a sigh, allowing me to take his arm, and inject him.

He let out a sigh, and his breath became more steady. I handed him irradiated water, and he took it thankfully. He looked up at me, and I heard a slight metallic groan before the chains of his own restrains snapped into pieces. He stood, and I followed suit. I smiled slightly before getting my gear. Once my Pip-Boy was latched back in its rightful place on my wrist, we made our way out of the room."Hold it right there!" A voice spoke, and we turned to a man to our left. "You're supposed to be in that holding cell. You're not going anywhere!" He spoke as he held his odd laser weapon, and Charon pushed himself in front of me. "There's a full complement of guards in the next room. As soon as I get them, you're going back to your cell. In a body bag, if necessary." I stepped out from behind Charon before he killed the guy, "Woah, Woah, Let's calm down.. I'm supposed to be here." I spoke, and he furrowed his eyebrows in disbelief, "Is that so." He spoke simply as he rose his weapon further,

"Attention all Raven Rock personal. This is you president speaking,I've invited our guest from Vault 101 to my office along with her companion. Please do not impede her progress in any way. In fact, if you should see her, feel free to offer her directions or an escort." He lowered his gun, and looked to us, "See.. I'm the Vault Dweller.. This is my partner." I spoke and looked to him, "Mind escorting us?" He huffed slightly, but nodded and began to lead the way. I let out a slight sigh of relief while we followed, and I stuck close to Charon.

We followed him all the way until we entered a hall that seemed to be labeled 2A, and he lead us up the steps, To a area with the door a head reading. "2A Tech Lab Cryo Lab". When a familiar voice came from about. "Attention! This is Colonel Autumn! You are hereby ordered to _ignore_ the President's previous directive." _But... He's the president.._ The man leading us turned to us, and Charon socked him upside the head, knocking him out cold. We went through the door a head and we were lead into another area, and we heard men shouting about finding us. We were surrounded by these people, and I found myself stumbling around dodging bullets as we frantically searched for the way to this president who wasn't trying to kill us.. We stumbled into a room with more restrant pods like mine with the blue fields, only there were odd looking bears, that didn't quite look like Yao Gaui, eyebots, Ferals, Super Mutants.. All kinds of shit, I don't know what all there was as we were trying to get away. We made our way to a door labled '2B Storage Quarters', turning right once we got out and heading North. As we did so, I opened a door to a room in which I saw a familiar woman. Anna Holt; She was working with my father, and Doctor Li..

"You.. You're not supposed to be in here. What are you doing here?" She asked, "Me? What are you doing here?" I asked as I stepped forward, and head Charon leave to fight, and I closed the door to hide. "They... They captured me. Brought me here from Project Purity..I didn't want to help them at first, but.. The technology they have here.. It's so far advanced from anything I've worked with." I glared at her as Charon returned to my side. "You traitor! What have you told them?!" I demanded, "They wanted information.. About Doctor Li, about the project. They want to know how to start it up, and why it wouldn't work. I told them everything I could. About the G.E.C.K., about the damage caused by the explosions... All of it." I felt rage boil in me, "You've betrayed Doctor Li. And my _father_!" She sighed, "I'm sorry you see it that way." What other way was there to see it. "What are you going to do, _kill_ me over it?" "Well, you stabbed us in the back,why not do the same to you.." She sighed, "You should go. I'm not worth it, it sounds like you're in enough trouble as it is, and honestly I don't want anyone to see me talking to you." I glared at her, pulling my pistol out, and shot her in the thigh. "Yeah, later." I growled before leaving, Charon followed me as I ran while she screamed. I wouldn't kill her, but she put my father's life in danger betraying us.

We found our way to a large door, and went inside. When we only found a bedroom to our left, we went to our right. There were two soldiers right at the entrance, Charon and I took out one each. This lead us to a room labeled 2C, but I didn't bother reading the rest. There was a large holographic map in the center of the room that drew my attention.I wonder what those markers mean.. I looked to my left to the only door in here, and Charon followed me through into the control room.I was startled to see two Sentry Bots upon entering, but when they killed the soldiers in the room rather than us. I found myself relaxed.. We must have found the president. I slowly stepped forward, and through the door to the next area as a Sentry Bot told me to, "Have a nice day." That's gotta be one of the weirdest things I've seen. First friendly Super Muts, now polite Sentry Bots..

The only place to go in the room was a large spiral staircase leading up to a large console, "Ah, face to face at last." The computer spoke, was this... The president? "It's high time we met. I am quite pleased you were able to make it. The trip was not what I had intended, but serves as an adequate test of your abilities.""It's a pleasure to meet you,Mr.President.. I should have guessed you would be a computer with all the advanced tech you seem to have here.." I spoke, "How very open-minded of you. Kudos for embracing the reality of the situation, rather than railing against it." I nodded slightly as I slightly glanced to Charon, "Let's get to brass tacks, shall we? There are some things I'd like to talk to you about." I step forward slightly, "Alright, I'm listening." "Our nation's Capital is at a crossroads. The path that you and I choose here today will affect us all. I need you to act on my behalf, to ensure that our country's future is secured." I furrow my brows slightly,

"How do you mean?" I asked, "My abilities to influence the world are limited at this time. I alone can only do so much." I look at the giant monitor, "Yeah, I can see how that would be an issue.." "You, however, may come and go as you so please. You have a greater degree of freedom.. Perhaps it is best if I explain why things need to change, and why I'd like you to act on my behalf." I nod, "Alright, go on.." He hadn't killed me, so maybe he was okay. But he was still Enclave, and from what I've heard they're supposed to be some kind of heroes. The colonel certainly thought so, yet they kidnapped us, and are taking over Project Purity when they could have supported us.

"The good people of this country cannot regain control while mutation runs rampant through our land. My soldiers cannot stem the tide, not can the _cult_ you've come into contact with, this.. _Brotherhood of Steel_. Mutations like the 'Super Mutants' and the Ghouls must be _purged_ from our society, our world, before we can proceed anew." _Wow..Well, you've lost my vote, count me the **fuck** out of the Enclave.._ "Where others have failed, I believe your father's work _can_ succeed."

"I'll do whatever I have to if it means getting rid of mutants." I felt Charon eyes shoot to me, and I glanced at him a moment before looking back, "I was hoping you would see it my way.If the water purifier can be activated, it can be used to distribute toxins that will eliminate any mutated creatures upon ingestion.The longer it runs, the cleaner the world becomes.I need you to see that it starts running, and that the necessary modification is made." I furrowed my brows slightly, "That doesn't sound like something I'd know how to do." I spoke, "What I require of you is really very simple.There is a vial in front of you, filled with a modified FEV virus. It needs to be inserted into the control console for the purifier.Once that is done, and the activation code is entered, the purifier will be activated and the process will be automated.It's not too much to ask of you, is it?" I nod slowly, "Right..How exactly would I go about doing this?" I asked, "You just need the code to activate the purifier.Simple, isn't it?In front of you is a vial of modified FEV virus. Based on schematics of the purifier controls, it can be inserted directly into the console.Then, enter the code necessary to start the purifier. The automated systems will take care of the rest.That's all you need to do. It's very simple."

Best way to get your enemy to talk is to tell him what he wants to hear...If this FEV virus were to be let out into the water, not only would every mutant in the Wastes die, so would everyone born in the Wastes. Well, isn't this just mass genocide at its finest... "I'm sorry, Mr.President, but I'm afraid I've lied. I can't do this, this is genocide, and I will take no part in it." The machine sighed, "I must impress upon you the severity of the situation. I cannot allow you to leave unless the vial is in your possession." "Mr.President... You simply cannot _be_ president. You are an abortion of science. You need to die." I spoke and he was silent a moment, "Really? Do go on.." I look to the vial, and the monitors, "Well, you are not _programmed_ for self-awareness, correct?" I asked, "This is.. quite true. The process was certainly.. _unintended_. But shouldn't we all be thankful that I _am_ here _now_?"

"But how do you _know_ that what you're doing is _right_?" I inquired as I stepped forward, "Because unlike humans, I am _infallible_." He explained, "Right, but.. How do you _know_ you're infallible?" He paused, as if hesitating, "...Because I have been programmed to be, of course!" I tilted my head, "But, sir...That's circular logic. You _know_ because you _know_? It makes _no sense_." He was silent for a long moment, "Processing....Internal logic error detected." I smiled slightly, _I was breaking him now.._ "I think you're _delusional_. I think the world would be better off _without_ you." _Cruel, maybe, but I needed to push him. I may be talking a computer into his death, but he wants to commit mass genocide..._ "....Resetting primary memory circuits. Please stand by...Perhaps... Perhaps there is a problem. I am... I am unsure how to proceed.." _Gotcha_. "Shut yourself down. Shut this _whole. place. down._ " I commanded, "...Processing directive.New directive.. accepted. Self-destruct sequence initialized. Civilian is advised to remove hazardous FEV material and exit at once." I looked to Charon then to the door behind us, "We need to find our way out, _now_ , before we blow up with them." I yanked the FEV out on the console and ran out of the door with Charon.

Luckily for us when we came out, the turrets were on our side, and they killed the Enclave members for us as we ran. The hall straight ahead erupted, and the door sealed shut, telling us to go to the right.. Again when we entered the hall, the Sentry Bots from before took down any Enclave that proved a threat as Charon accepted this, he put his shotgun away and ran faster. All along the way turrets whirred to life and Sentry Bots rolled to our aid, killing them off while we focused on escaping, thank Atom. Finally we found ourselves through a large door that lead to a large, stone one that slid open as we approached. I was practically blinded by the sun light that poured over us. We raced up the steps, and down the hill away from Raven Rock.

The Earth rumbled, and heat licked at my back as I stumbled on my footing. We turned to see a large fire from the explosion pouring out of the top as if it were a volcano. I panted as I looked to Charon, and saw someone approaching, "My friend! I see I've found you at last!" I looked up, "Fawkes!" I chuckled happily as I looked to the large gun on his back. "I knew you had survived, and I had hoped to assist in your rescue to repay my debt to you." I smiled, "Thanks, Bud.. I see you've got yourself a new toy." I chuckled. "Yes..! And a most fascinating one at that. This technology is amazing! Imagine the evil that can be eliminated with such tools!" I smiled, "Every time I pick one up." He laughed, "As I owed you my freedom, I felt it was only fair that I return the favor. After all, I know no-one else in this world." I smiled, "We will always be here for you, Fawkes, you will always have friends." He nodded, "Yes. Thank you, I do hope we meet again, someday. I shall be studying in the American History Museum, downtown." I smiled and nodded as he walked down the road. I was pulled away by the explosions of Vertibirds crashing back into Raven Rock, shielding my eyes until it stopped before looking up to Charon as he pulled me to run with him before things got worse. Oh, and boy did they, almost as soon as we ran off the entire place would began leveling itself with the amount of explosions going off.

I looked to Charon when it finally stopped, and just burned in the approaching night, like a campfire for giants.. "I'm sorry I talked like that in there.. Usually people tell you a lot more if you agree with them.." Charon nodded, "You are very different." I smiled, "You keep saying that.." I chuckled, "It is true. You talked him into self-destruction.. You are very powerful. Yet- You only use it for good, and most would not do so." I nodded slightly, "Yeah, isn't that the sad truth.." I muttered as I looked to the fire. "I hate killing people. I still haven't gotten used to it.. I don't puke every time anymore.. but it does make me sick to the stomach.. The day I get used to killing will be a long ways from now, I could never understand enjoying killing someone." I spoke, and looked up at Charon staring at me, and I felt my face flush. "What.." "Ms.Charlotte... I thought you had died.. They tortured me for a code, and told me if I could not comply, they would kill you.. Because I was failing to protect you.. I thought you had left me."I looked to Charon sadly, "Charon.. No, I would never leave you. Not without a damn good fight." I smiled,

"Charlotte.. You would like me to be a free man.. But I can never truly be." I look down slightly, "This is as close as I can give you, Char.. I wish I could give you more." He shook his head gently. Once again, Charon was in my bubble, but I didn't mind... "You wish for me to be free.. and to me, that is enough to forgive. I appreciate you, very much. I wish to have no other contract holder but you." I blushed slightly and looked down. I felt Charon's warm, rough hands on my cheek, and he lifted my face to look into his eyes. "I could never repay you for how complete you have made me with this gift." I could feel the tears prick in my eyes, and Charon had the sudden look of realization in his features, and he moved to let me go. I held his wrists in place gently, and closed my eyes letting the tears fall, but smiled to him. "I'm not crying because of you.. I'm crying for you.." He looked confused at this, and I looked up, "You're such a good man, you don't deserve this.. You don't deserve to feel this way." His face fell, and I saw vulnerability peak through his mask.. I leaned myself forward, but stopped short of his lips to press my forehead against his gently. His breathing hitched, and seemed to freeze in his lungs. I moved away slightly, "Sorry, I'm an affectionate person.. Forgot you don't like being touched.." I mumbled as I moved away, but felt his hands on my wrists this time. "It is... Acceptable.. If it is you."


	7. Behind Blue Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had Limp Bizkit stuck in my head, and I have blue eyes, so..... I had to.

Getting into the Jefferson Memorial wasn't as easy as just walking through the gift shop door. The Enclave was crawling all over the perimeter of the damn place. We made our way through the tunnels I used to help with maintenance over these passed few weeks. We made our way into the Rotunda as silently as possible. When we entered I was surprised to find no Enclave ready to turn us into swiss cheese. Doctor Li was outside of the Purifier and I jogged up to her. Turning, I saw father inside with the Enclave soldiers.

"Dad.." I muttered as I approached the glass with Li, she turned and gave me a concerned look. I put my hand on her shoulder as we watched Dad. "The person in charge is to step forward immediately, and turn over all materials related to this project." Colonel Autumn spoke, and Dad stepped forward slightly, "That's quite impossible. This is a private project; the Enclave has no authority here. I'm going to have to ask that you leave at once." He spoke calmly, and Autumn looked to him, "Am I to assume, sir, that you are in charge?" Dad nodded simply, "Yes, I'm responsible for this project." Autumn stepped forward this time, "Then I repeat, sir, that you are hereby instructed to immediately hand over all materials related to the purifier." Dad shook his head, "I'm sorry, but that's-" "Furthermore, you are to assist Enclave scientists in assuming control of the administration and operation of this facility at once." Dad sighed,

"Colonel.. Is it Colonel? I'm sorry, but the facility is not operational. It never has been. I'm afraid you're wasting your time here." Dad spoke, and I glanced at Li, "Sir, this is the last time I am going to repeat myself. Stand own at once, and turn over control of this facility." "Colonel, I assure you that this facility will not function. We have never been able to successfully replicate test results.." As soon as Dad finished this sentence Autumn turned and shot a woman who was working with us. I gasped a I stepped closer to the glass and Dad looked at me. "You will comply immediately sir. In order to prevent anymore incidents." Colonel glanced to me as he spoke,Oh god.. Dad looked to me and back to him. "Yes, Colonel. I'll do whatever you want; There's no need for more violence." Dad assured, "Then you will immediately hand over all materials related to this project, and aid us in making it operational at once." Dad sighed, but gave a nod, "Very well.. Give me a few moments to bring the system online." Dad turned, and looked at me. The look in his eyes gave me a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach..

Dad punched some numbers into the key pad, there was a silent moment with a faint whirring sound. "My patience wears thin." Autumn spoke up, Dad didn't look at him as he spoke, "Almost ready, compiling the data now." As he spoke something exploded close to where we stood, only inside the project room, blowing the Enclave solider off balance, and knocking him to the ground. The other Enclave soldiers collapsed along with Colonel.. My geiger counter clicked rapidly and I gasped,running towards Dad. I pounded on the door as I screamed. "Dad! No! You can't leave me again!" Dad weakly leant against the door and looked to me. "Remember... I am Alpha, and.... Omega... Beginning...and..the End." He struggled out and I felt tears pouring down my face, "Run... Run!" He spoke before dropping as he let out a struggled breath before it was silent. The only sound was a blaring siren that filled my entire world. "Dad...No......"

Doctor Li walked up behind me and looked down, "James... He's gone.." She turned to me on my placed knelt down on the ground as I stared blankly into the ground in shock... Dad was gone.. Forever, and there was no finding him now..  "We have to get out of here. THey'll be coming for us next. We've got to evacuate now!" Li spoke, when I didn't move she grabbed my arm and pulled me up, "Charlotte! Now!" Charon approached and moved Li away from me. Charon picked me up with ease and moved away from Dad. "No..NO! Dad! I can't! I can't leave him! Put me down!" I shrieked as I struggled against Charon's grasp and pounded on his chest. He stopped in his tracks, and grabbed one of my wrists. "Physical violence violates the contract." He spoke quietly and moved to hold my hand. I began balling again, leaning against his chest as he ran with Li.

I had to climb into the tunnels myself, but once we got down, Charon picked me up again without room argument. I accepted this and looked to Li slightly, she stood with the other remaining three people. "We need you, Charlotte. I know this is difficult but we do. We can't do this on our own. This tunnel leads to the Citadel, the Brotherhood of Steel's fortress. We should be safe there, if we can make it.." I look to Charon, if Enclave was going to chase after us, I couldn't be holding him back. I pushed on his chest and wiggled slightly. He complied and set me down gently. "Do you have a plan?" I asked Li, "We need to keep everyone together, and we need to get through this tunnel as quickly as possible. We're not safe until we reach the other side. You should stay close, and we'll follow behind you. Be careful." I nodded and moved with Charon despite the pain burning in my heart.

We took lead only with our weapons, but Li was telling us all the turns we needed to take in order to get out. We came to a large room with them all over, shooting at us with laser weapons. It was a but of a challenge to get through them, but we managed to do so. I looked down to my torn, charred sleeve as my arm pulsed with a burning sensation from the laser. I sighed as I ripped the sleeve off, I poured my water on it before tying it around the burn to keep it cool, and not expose it until I could properly treat it. We reached a room where the ground was shaped like a bubbled X. Suddenly Li's footsteps, and I looked to her. "We can't go any further. We need to stop." I furrowed my brows slightly, "Why, what's wrong?" She turned to a man, "Garza has a heart condition. He needs medicine, or he may not make it. I'm not moving until he gets the medicine he needs." I nod slightly as I looked to him, "The only thing I have on me is Stimpaks, and Med-X, would that help him?" They both nod, "It will suffice for the time being until we are able to get him sufficient medical supplies." I nod and set my pack down, giving her three Stims. Waiting as she gave them to him with Charon.

After weaving through fights with many Enclave soldiers, and Ferals, we managed to find the way out, climbing up after everyone back into the Wasteland. When we came out, Li began to lead the way to a large building. We approached and there was a Brotherhood soldier outside, and beside the intercom she came to. "I am Doctor Madison Li. I have people in need of shelter, you must allow us access at once!" The man turned to her, "I'm sorry, Ma'am. No unauthorized civilians allowed inside of the Citadel.You'll have to leave now." She glared and marched over to the intercom anyways, and pressed the button, "Ma'am, you can't-" "Lyons! I know you're in there! I know you can hear me! Open this god damn door right now!" Jesus, Li.... The gate behind the man began to rise, and she stepped back, she sighed, brushing off her coat and smoothing her hair down, she cleared her throat. The man sighed, "You're clear to enter. But I still don't like it. Or you." She marched passed him, and I followed when he stopped us. "Hold it, who the hell is this." He spoke as he looked to Charon. I stepped in front of him protectively, "He's my partner. I'm with Li, and I don't think you want to keep her waiting." I spoke and he looked to her as she stopped, and glared back once she realized we weren't there. "I'll allow it. But I can't promise he'll be able to stay. Keep a close eye on him, one wrong move and we take your Ghoul down." I glared before moving around him with Charon following.

Once we entered, and older man approached Li, "Madison, I am surprised to see you in here, what can I do for you?" She glared, "Don't talk down to me, Lyons. I had nowhere else to turn. You must help us. Project Purity has been overrun." He nodded, "Ah, yes. I'd heard reports of an incident there. What details can you give us?" Li sighed shakily, "The Enclave. They've attacked Project Purity."She glanced to me slightly before looking back, "James is dead... there may be more. I don't know. You have to do something!" Li sounded tired, and about ready to cry in lost and frustration it seemed. "Then it is as we feared. Madison, I'm sorry this happened. I wish we could have done something.." "Then do something now! They've taken over the purifier. Lyons, they cannot be permitted to have control over it. It's not right!" She insisted, "Now now, calm down. You know as well as I that the purifier doesn't work. It's useless to them. Perhaps it's time to walk away." Li stepped forward at this, "That's not true, James.. He found what's been missing. We know how to get it running." His eyebrow rose, "Is that so? Does the Enclave know this?" Li sighed tiredly, "No, I don't think... I don't know. I just.. don't know what's happening anymore." Lyons nodded as he approached, hand resting on her shoulder "Alright, Madison. It'll be okay.."He turned to me, "Now, this is James' daughter, I presume? I can see the resemblance, but there is much of your mother in you." I looked away slightly at this, I didn't want to think much on my father at the moment. Just how to retake Project Purity to get this done with already.. 

"Yes. She knows what we need. Vault-Tec computer, something to locate equipment. Please, help her." He gave a faint sigh before he gave a nod, "Very well. We'll sort this all out." He spoke before leaving, and Li turned towards me. "I..I need to rest. Lie down, something... This is just too much." You're telling me. My father just died in front of me. "Rothchild should help you, but don't forget that he's Brotherhood. I've never trusted them. Be careful what you tell them." I nodded, "Right." I turned to Lyons as he approached me, "You have my condolences, your father was a good man." I nodded slightly, "Yes... Thank you.." I mumbled, "What do you know of the Enclave?" I asked and he hummed, "More than anyone else, I dare say. Certainly enough to know they're the greatest threat the Capital Wasteland has ever faced.. The Brotherhood of Steel has encountered the Enclave before, you see. Before you were even born, 30 years ago, back in California.Then, they were led by a President Richardson. Now we've got this Eden to contend with." Yeah, not anymore.. "It matters not -- Now, as before, they seek to control and destroy, all in the guise of restoring order. Your father, I fear, was just the beginning."

 

I opened my eyes as I laid in bed, I made no move to get up, only stared. We were given a room to stay in while we were here. Charon was asleep, or at least pretending to be, beside me. On the road we grew used to odd sleeping areas, and sharing a bed when we had one. It was comforting to have him beside me, his protective presents was something I'd grown used to. I didn't want to be alone, not after what happened to Dad.. After all those years in the Vault, he left me, and after months out of that damned Vault, I finally found him. Only to lose him all over again, only this time there was no traveling across the Wastes to save him. He was gone, forever. I felt my lip twitch, and tears stung my eyes with the threat of pouring. There is always the possibility of losing your loved ones, and I knew that.. I always imagined Dad would live well into his 90s, and peacefully pass... Instead he was taken from me, in front of my very eyes to.. to protect me, the project, and everyone involved in the project..

I covered my eyes as I shook, too far gone in my tears to stop, even when I felt a shifting beside me. I felt Charon's hand on my arm, and he hesitantly began rubbing circles into it with his thumb. I turned from where I was laying, and buried myself into his chest as I cried. Charon was stiff for a moment before he slowly wrapped his arms around me. Usually I wouldn't be so close to Charon, but right now.. Charon was the only thing I had. I had befriended Gob, and Nova, we were close, don't get me wrong.. but Charon and I had become so close in the months we had become a part of my life. Dad was such a large chunk of my life, and it was erased within an instant. Charon was the only person left who I truly trusted. Charon seemed to have a great deal of trust put in me as well, and he didn't waver in his hold when it had to of been at least what felt like half an hour of crying. I finally shifted from his chest, I knew my hair was a mess, and my face would be all red, and puffed up. I looked up at him and muttered, "Sorry, I'm ruining your shirt.." He shook his head gently as he looked down at me.

"I do not mind." I look to his chest slightly, and traced my hand over the wet spot of tears. I never let anyone see me cry.. I hated crying, I was so vulnerable, and weak when I did so. I felt pathetic. This was a special case.. This was no heartbreak, or scrape on the knee.. My father had died. The man I looked up to, who I had loved all my life, who would protect me no matter what.. He fed me, he nursed me back to health when I was sick. He raised me to be the woman I am today. He was both my father, and my mother. He helped me through all the embarrassing details of becoming a woman. He taught me how to walk, how to shoot, and how to love with every fiber of my being. Despite everything my father had been through, he was always there to fix everything.. But he couldn't be here to teach me how to go on without him. He wasn't here to braid my wild curls into compliance, to pat me on the back, to tell me everything would be okay, to love and protect me. I was all on my own in this world...

The tightening of Charon's arms when more tears spilled reminded me, I wasn't alone. I had him, he was here for me, someone who I could talk to. Someone I could cry in front of and not feel sorry for myself. He would comfort me, he would help me move on, to keep fighting. He would protect me. He... I looked up at him as the tears began to stop. I don't know if he could ever... Feel that way, but he was here for me, and no amount of words could express how important that was to me.. Dad always said actions spoke louder than any words ever could.. I looked down slightly and I could feel the change in Charon's breathing as I did so. I sucked my lip into my teeth to nibble on slightly. I saw his jaw flex as I did so before looking back into his eyes. "Charlotte.." He grumbled, and his grip on me loosened only a fraction, and I moved up slightly. Charon was stiff for a moment when my lips met his, but when I shifted in his loosened grip to deepen the kiss, he came to. Charon moved his hand to entangle in my hair, and returned the kiss. I shuddered at the feeling, so powerful. I let out a faint moan when his grip tightened in my hair. I could feel his jaw clench, flexing before he moved himself on top of me. Any doubt I'd had about whether or not Ghouls functioned like that.. Was proven very wrong..

My cheeks burned as he nipped my lip slightly, I parted them in response and moved my hands to wrap around his neck, and through the patches of burgundy locks on his head. His hair was much softer than I'd of thought, and I found myself playing with it. He let out a low, rumbling growl. It was anything but threatening towards me, but it did feel like a warning as he seemed to lift away from my hold on him. I gripped my hand into a small ball of his shirt, and kept him close. Our legs were woven in and out of one another, I had one leg free, and the other tucked between his legs. Lifting that one would enter dangerous territory I wasn't sure I was ready for. So, I lifted my leg to shift, wrapping around his him and thigh slightly. Charon's body arched, and dipped down into my touch on his back, and he pressed against me with another growl. He pulled away panting, and looked down at me. "Charlotte.." He mumbled out and I looked up at him, my breathing shaky as my chest rose in hitches. "I'm sorry.." I muttered out and he shifted to lift himself with his arms on either side of my head. "Do not apologize.." He muttered, "I am the one who should not have pushed you." I furrowed my brows as he rolled off of me to sit back in the spot he slept. "Charon.. You didn't push me.. I wanted to.. You don't need to apologize either." I assured him, and sat up with him, and he looked to me. "You are vulnerable right now. It is not right to do such things unless you are of sound mind.."

He looked away, I moved to try and get him to look back at me, "Charon, I wanted that before just now.." I told him and he looked at me again, "I cannot." Was all he said before standing, moving to get his gear. I didn't look away from where he had been laying last night. He..can't? Well, he just did, what the hell did that mean.... I heard him begin to  pack, and turned around as I knew he was redressed. I stood and looked at him as I pulled my sleep shirt off. He stood still a moment before he turned away, "I will wait for you outside." He spoke simply and I dropped the shirt. Fucking hell, I'm an idiot.

Once I met Charon outside, I walked ahead of him to go to Elder Lyons. I was told he would be in the laboratory and then was lead there by a paladin. Charon showed no more emotion than usual as he followed, and I found myself angry at this. The rejection even after he'd.. I huffed slightly to myself trying to get the feeling out of my chest as it weighed down on my heart. Rationally, I appreciated that he didn't want to push me, to take advantage of my need for affection at this time. However, with everything that had happened within the passed few days, I was feeling rather irrational. And, irrationally, I was angry at him, and humiliated with what I had done. I'd been so desperate and it left a queasy feeling in my stomach that I blamed on him. It wasn't his fault had acted the way I had. However, for the time being I refused to acknowledge that.

Right now we need to know if we could retrieve the G.E.C.K. "All I'm saying is, the longer we sit here, the more time they have to shore up their defenses. We should hit them sooner, rather than later. The blonde woman spoke, I think she was also 'Lyons' but I didn't remember her ranking. "We barely have the manpower to keep the Citadel fortified. We've been over this before, Sarah.." Let's just call her Sarah then. She sighed in frustration, "So, we just wait until they decide we're next on the list? If the Pride foes in now, we might have a chance." "And if you fail, then what? The risk is not worth the reward." She glared slightly, and another man spoke up, "I agree. Without the G.E.C.K., the purifier is useless to the Enclave anyway. They may give up before long." He reasoned, and she shook her head, "I don't like it." I had to agree with her, I think we should take them down while they're small. "You don't haave to like it, Sarah. You just have to follow orders." She looked away with a sigh, "Yes, Father..." Jeez, harsh.. Lyons turned to me as the room began clearing out. "So, you're awake. It is good that you're here now, we had feared both you and the G.E.C.K. were lost. Were you successful?" I looked away slightly, "Well.. Sort of. I found the G.E.C.K., yes." "Excellent. With that, we hold the key to keeping the Enclave from controlling the purifier." I shuffled, "It's not quite that simple.." His eyebrows furrowed, "What do you mean? Explain yourself!" I sighed, "When we fled, the G.E.C.K. was left in possession of the Enclave. No doubt they're installing it now.." "Then we must go at once! If you have any other information, tell me now before we mobilize. Any help you can give might save lives." I nodded, 

"Well.. Starting from the beginning. Eden wanted me to sabotage the project with some kind of virus." I told him and he rose his eyebrows slightly, "I see, and where is this virus now?" I could practically feel the FEV virus in my bag. Li didn't trust the Brotherhood, and quite frankly, I didn't either.. "I destroyed in when we were escaping." I planned on doing so, anyways. "Just as well. No good could come from it." I nodded in agreement. "We need to decide on a course of action. Something must be done." I looked over as Sarah spoke up again, "If the Enclave has the G.E.C.K., there's nothing stopping them from starting the purifier. They'll figure out the code eventually." Lyons sighed, "I'm afraid you are right. We must act now while we can." I agreed on acting fast, but not even I knew the reactor's code, and I knew my father better than any of them. If I couldn't figure it out, they wouldn't soon. "Send the Pride in. We can do it. We can win this!" Sarah insisted, "Alright, Sarah. The Pride goes in, but I want them to have soe extra firepower." He turned away from her to a man, "Rothchild, is it ready?" He was baffled at the question and stepped forward, "What? No! I mean, Li and I have solved the power problems, but we've only barley finished diagnostic tests." Lyons looked to him, "So?" "It's not ready for field tests, let alone live fire situations. The weapons haven't been calibrated, the navigation detention system is offline.." He spoke, and gestured to our right, and I looked up. How in the hell had I not noticed a giant robot when I came in..? 

"Rothchild, enough. Can you make it work?" Rothchild sighed, "Honestly? I don't know. I think we can scrape by, and I suppose if we can't, it won't matter in the long run anyway." Lyons nodded, "Then it's decided. Sarah, you take the Pride and use the robot as support. Take our friends here and secure the purifier." Sarah made a face that looked as though she was trying to conceal a smile. "Yes, Sir!"  Everyone went thir own ways, and Sarah approched me. "Before we get started, I wanted ot let you know that my father and I have been talking.. The Pride and I have decided that after all you survived, you've done enough to be an honorary member of Lyon's Pride." I rose my eyebrows in shock, "Wow.. Uh, Thank you. It's an honor.." She nodded, "So congratulations. Membership comes with some privileges of course. Including our Power Armor. Do you want the full suit, or the Recon Armor?" I looked at her armor and then glanced to Charon slightly before looking back, "I don't think I could handle a full suit, but would you have one for my partner?" She looked to Charon, "He may be a bit tall, but we could modify it easily, that would be possible, yes." I nodded, "Then let's do that. Charon in Power Armor, and me in Recon." She nodded, "What size clothing do you wear?" I shrugged slightly, "I tend to be a medium." She nodded as she handed me the armor, and it weighed me down just holding it. "Here you go, this should fit. Call me if you need a different size." She looked to Charon, "As for you, you can follow me. I'll get our men started right away on adjusting to your size. We have to move fast, every second we spend here, is a second wasted." Charon nodded and followed her while I went back to our room to suit up.

I put on my Recon armor, it was just a bit baggy on me, as I wasn't very muscular in certain areas. My thick hair refused to bind under the hood of the armor, so I kept it off, and left my hair in a pony tail. I finished lacing up my boots when there was a knock on the door. I stood and went to it, opening up to Sarah and Charon now in a full suit of armor, it looked as though they had welded another suit of Power Armor's legs where his were to make up for the gap due to his long legs. Same went for the arms, but other than that it fit him well. He had the helmet on, and I found it odd not to see my companion's face. "Great, looks like it fits you well. So, you think you can handle this?" I nodded, "I know I can." She smiled, "Now that's what I like to hear, Soldier. Hope you've got everything, we won't be back here for a while." I nodded as I pulled my bag onto me, "More than ready." She smiled again, seeming to enjoy my enthusiasm, "Let's roll out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to anyone who actually likes my writing, I have a lot going on at the moment ;p I promise I am working on chapter 8, and I hope to get it to you soon. I just have things like graduation, and moving out going on and it takes up all my writing time ;-; I will try to get it out as soon as I can!


	8. Revelation 21:6

Liberty Prime was only absolutely amazing. Enclave Vertibirds flew overhead, and he exploded them with legit laser eyes. He threw nukes like they were footballs, and it was one of the most badass things ever seen, I'd say. Most certainly the most badass thing _I've_ ever seen. Liberty Prime lead us across the bridge as the battle raged on around us. The world shook around us as we were shot at with missiles that seemed to be coming from the Jefferson memorial from what I could tell when I wasn't dodging them. I missed one step from getting out of one's reach and was lifted off my feet and flew back.  I had the wind knocked out of me and tried to roll away as I saw another approaching in the sky. I was wheezing and could hardly move. I felt myself lifted up with ease and someone dart away from the blast just in time for it to explode in the distance from where we had come. I looked up to Charon, I muttered a thanks but pushed myself up from our ducked position behind a car.

I followed behind the large bot as he shouted about death to communism, defending myself as best I could. I hated that I always needed to be saved. I had to learn to survive all on my own without getting shot, or blown up at every turn. Dodging the Enclave soldiers was easy enough, but the seemingly blind shooting of what looked to be an endless supply of missiles on the way up the tattered road proved extremely challenging. It only got more difficult as we got closer with less places to hide. As we neared the memorial, I noticed a large blue force field. For all of a second I worried about getting passed it before Liberty Prime grabbed a panel on either side and seemed to attempt at crushing it. It flickered, going bright before it disappeared. This brought Liberty Prime to his knees, but he got up soon enough, returning to laser eye those bastards.

With the help of Liberty, it was easy enough to leave the battle in his hands while I snuck into the gift shop entrance with Charon following close behind. It was a difficult battle inside the memorial, with the help of some Brotherhood paladins and Sarah, it went more smoothly until we made our way into the rotunda. Upon entering we were greeted by... Colonel Autumn... I had no idea how he had managed to be standing in front of me. He had died with dad, hadn't he...? I remember vaguely watching him inject himself, with what, I don't know. All I knew is that rage and dread boiled under my flesh as he stood before me rather than my father beside me. "You again." He spoke as he looked at me, "Give it up, Autumn. You've lost." I spoke and he gave a faint, smug grin, "Oh, I beg to differ. The Enclave is at the height of its power." He started and I glared at him as I held my gun tightly at the ready. "Once this facility is operational, the masses will flock to the Enclave for fresh water, protection, and a plan for the future."

"Raven Rock is gone. Eden checked out. You've got nothing left." I shot back, and he shook his head, "The American people are worth fighting for. The future must be secured. I won't let you stand in the way of that. Once you're dead, we'll finish off this pathetic Brotherhood and become the true saviors of the Wasteland. This ends now!" With that he pulled out his laser weapon and shot at me. I pulled out my own gun and blew his head off without a second thought, or chance for my company to help. I felt a grin twitch on my lips before I turned to the rest of the Enclave soldiers to finish them off with the others."Well, that takes care of that.." She spoke as the last one went down, and I turned to meet her gaze, "By now the Pride should be mopping up whatever opposition is left outside. Let's get this room secured." I nodded as I followed her up to the project. 

"Doctor Li? It's Sarah Lyons. I'm in the control room; we're both here. What's going on?" She spoke into the intercom, "I've been monitoring the equipment remotely, and we have a serious problem. The facility has been damaged during the fighting. Some of it looks accidental; some of it may have been sabotage. There's pressure building up in the holding tanks. It needs to be released now, or else the whole facility could explode. To release pressure, you're going to have to turn the purifier on. Do you understand me? It has to be turned on now!" She shouted and I looked to Lyons, "If I'm reading this correctly, I'm afraid there are still lethal levels of radiation inside the chamber. I'm sorry.. I wish there were some other way, but there's just no time. It has to be done now, or the damage will be catastrophic."

"Well, so much for celebrating.. We were afraid of this..One of us is going to have to go in there and turn the damned thing on. And whoever does it _isn't_ coming back out. Not exactly how I imagined going out, you know..? So, what should we do? Draw straws?" She muttered, and I looked to the reactor. "I don't even know the code.. How are we going to activate it?" I spoke, and she looked over in shock, "You don't know the code? We need it. You've got to have some idea, Charlotte.." I looked to Dad, he was still laying on the ground. I found myself unable to look away as his death washed over me all over again. I would have cried, but I remembered everything in such vivid detail, I got an idea of the code. "I am Alpha and Omega.." I muttered, "What?" I looked to her, "It was my mother's favorite bible verse.. My father recited it throughout my whole life.. It was one of the only things he ever said that had to do with mom.." I explained, "Revelation 21:6... I'll go, I'll activate it, I know it now- I know the code." I spoke, and looked to Dad. "216." I whispered before I looked to her, she looked to Charon as the words left my mouth, they exchanged a look and she nodded. Sarah came towards me, and stabbed me in the neck with a needle. I let out a shocked gasp as she caught me from falling. 

"I'm sorry, Charlotte." She muttered as she sat me on the ground as everything got fuzzy. I whined slightly as I lifted my hand to the injection site. I looked up through the impending fog and watched as Charon walked passed me, and into the purifier room. "Charon..." I muttered as I watched the door seal shut. As realization hit me, adrenaline shocked my nerves enough to allow me to launch myself forward, and lift onto the railing. "No! Charon, you.. you can't!" I let out, using all the energy I could muster, the last thing I saw was Charon punch in the code before everything went black.

 

"I am Alpha and Omega," I turned at sound of my father's voice in the distance, "the beginning and the end." I whipped my head as the voice appeared behind me, "Dad!" I spoke as Dad stood in the distance, I ran forward to him, but he just seemed to get further away.. "I will give unto him that is athirst of the fountain of the water of life freely." Dad's voice spoke, and he was suddenly behind me. I turned to him, and held him tightly. The smell of spice and scotch filled my lungs as I wet his coat with my tears. He slowly pulled away, but I held onto him. He looked down at me, trailing his hand in my hair before tucking it behind my ear. He pulled his hand up and handed me the holotape of him and Mom. "I will always be with you, my dear Charlotte. You are old enough to be your own woman. You are my strong little girl, and if _anyone_ could beat this, it would be _you_ , my dear." I felt my lip twitching as I looked up at him, these were repeated words from the past, but it was still so good to hear.. "You will win this battle, you are known as the defender of the Wastes. You have changed so many lives for the better, saved parents, rescued children. You have done so much for so many people, I believe that you do not need me. You have not needed me for some time, you just had not realized. I will always be here for you, Charlotte. You are my darling daughter, I am your beginning, and you are my end." I buried my face into his chest as the exchanged words of our past have woven together in one last moment with my father before everything began to fade. "Bye, Daddy.."

 

I stirred awake, and came to look the blurred view of a ceiling come into focus, "Careful now, careful. Don't move too quickly. Everything's fine. You're safe... You're in the Citadel."Elder Lyons' voice spoke as my vision fully returned and I looked to him as I sat up, "I was starting to think you might never wake up, despite assurances to the contrary. I've been coming down here every day to see both you and my daughter. It's good that at least one of you has recovered." I looked around and couldn't see Charon in view and went to stand, "Woah, easy now. You need to rest." I glared slightly, "You said days. I've rested enough." I spoke in a raspy voice. "Even so, you cannot jump up and walk around just yet." I thought on what he'd said. I could guess why I'd been knocked out so long, but what had happened to her? "Is Sarah alright..?" He nodded slightly, "I appreciate your concern for her, but really, don't worry. You've been through enough." I nodded and looked up, "Where is Charon." I let out, demanding the answer more so than asking for it. "He is resting as well. He is in stable condition and does not wish for you to worry for him." I felt my entire body relax at his words, "Really?" He gave a faint smile, and nodded, "Really, Charlotte. I will allow you to see him, but only if you rest, and allow your body to adjust."

"There was some sort of energy spike as the purifier started. Sarah, along with our men were knocked unconscious, you had already been unconscious, but had been effected as well, we brought you all here to the infirmary. We've been watching over all of you for days. I'm glad to see it's paid off." I nodded slightly, ""What about the purifier? Did it work?" I asked, and he nodded, "Indeed it did. The Tidal Basin is full of fresh, clean water now." I rose my eyebrows and smiled slightly, "We've been working to see that it's distributed to as many people as possible across the Wasteland.In fact, I'm hopeful that soon we won't be referring to "the Wasteland" any longer.None of this would have been possible without the efforts of both you and your father. I doubt we shall ever be able to truly repay you." I smiled slightly, Dad hadn't died in vain. While Charon had not died, I still was angry with him for what he'd done..

"How long have I been out? It sounds like you've made quite a bit of progress." He nodded, "Yes, it's been just about two weeks." I looked at him in shock, "Don't worry, we've been taking care of you." I nodded slightly, "I'm sure.. I just, didn't think it'd been so long.." I trailed off before looking back to him,"And what about the Enclave? Did we win? Did we beat them?" He nodded, "We most certainly did. Between your help in destroying their headquarters, and their subsequent defeat at the purifier, the Enclave was thrown into disarray.Liberty Prime has been assisting our forces in removing any remaining Enclave forces." I smiled again, rubbing my eyes slightly as I sighed, "So what happens now?" "Well, that's really up to you, isn't it?The Brotherhood has a clear plan of action: the remnants of the Enclave must be swept away.The Pride has been working to this end ever since we took the purifier back.The only remaining question is whether we can count on you to help us." I nodded, "Yes, of course. You helped me make my Father's life work a reality. I would be honored to help in any way that I can. I would, however, like I bit of a vacation from the field for a bit."I spoke in a slight chuckle, and he smiled, nodding. "Yes, Of course, Charlotte." 

"When you _are_ ready to help, you'll need to speak with Scribe Rothchild. I'm sure he will be pleased to see you again. He can brief you on the details of the last few weeks, as well as where our efforts are focused now. If you won't be speaking with him anytime soon, your companion has been very helpful when he is not resting, he may be able to fill you in as well." I nod slightly, and look away. We were silent for a moment before he let out a faint sigh, "You are a stubborn girl, the moment I leave I know you are going to hunt him down, no?" I look up to him sheepishly and he chuckled, "I will take you to his room, but I do believe he is resting." Charon doesn't sleep, so I highly doubt it'll matter... "Thank you." I followed him as he lead me to a room down the hall before stopping, "Please be careful now, I would hate to lose you again." I nodded slightly before heading in.

Charon was laying in bed, and he didn't sit up upon someone entering the room, which was unusual for him. He must really be tired out.. I sat on the edge of his bed, and looked down at him. I was feeling a variety pack of emotions at the moment. I was pissed off for what he did, going behind my back with Sarah to get the code, and almost get himself killed. My heart ached from the past rejection just before the battle. I was so happy that he was alive, I wanted him to wake up. I wanted to scream, cry, and kiss him. It was all very confusing in the moment.. "Charon..?" I muttered, no really expecting an answer. "I'm mad at you.. Livid really... I would show it more if I wasn't so damn grateful you were alive right now.. I'm glad to see you breathing, and actually sleeping for once.. I don't know if you can hear me.. Well, that's stupid.. Lyons said you'd been helping, so clearly you're not in a coma.. Whatever, I need you to talk to me.. I need to know why, why would you do that to me? You were there when I watched my father die  _in front of my eyes._ So.. Why? Why would you go behind my back, and do something like that after what I went through with Dad..?" I let out a shaky breath as I looked to the desk nearby,

"I've lost too much in my life to add you to that list.. I lost my mother before I even met her, I lost a man who was like an uncle to me, I lost my home...and then I lost my dad. You were there for me, you saw how broken I was. You wouldn't even look at me after I kissed you because you said I was vulnerable.. So, why would you put me through that? You could have fucking  _died._ In front of my eyes. Just like Dad.. You can't yourself kiss me, but you can let me watch you die..? How does that make sense...?" I looked to his sleeping form as I wiped tears away. He looked so at peace laying there, finally resting for the first time I had witnessed since we came to know one another. His face relaxed in slumber as I looked at him. I gently moved my hand to his ruined skin, and touched his cheek. His facial features twitched at the contact, but he made no move to swat my hand away, or grab me in self defense. I leaned down and gently kissed his forehead before standing.

"Whenever you wake up.. Whether your subconscious heard me or not, you need to talk to me..." I looked down as a sharp pain his my heart, "I know I told you not to follow my orders.. but I need you to do this for me.. If you did this for a specific reason.. If you did this just under the contract.. Then, I can't forgive you, you would have failed to protect me, not my life, but me myself.. If it's for another reason, I could forgive you.. there are other things we'll have to talk about.. I want to know how you feel, and I don't want to force you to tell me.. But with everything we've been through, I need to know if I need to move on or if I should stick to this stupid teenage feelings.."

I paused with a sigh, "Scratch that... Don't tell me your feelings.. It's not right to force them out when you don't like talking about things like that.. Just a simple answer, did you risk your life for the purifier for the contract, or for another reason.. You don't have to tell me specifics.. _Just_ , was it for the _contract: Y_ es or no... I don't want you to tell me it wasn't just so you don't hurt me, so this...." I felt tears prick my eyes, "This is an order,"I saw his eyebrows twitch at the word order, "and I'm sorry.. but you've hurt me, and I need to know if I could truly forgive you.. I should go before I rant some more to you..while you're sleeping." I let out a shaky sigh before walking out the door, looking back at him, "Find me when you wake up.."

Lyons told me that while cleaning out the Memorial, they had gathered things from the rooms. From what they could find, they assumed it was mine. Charon had gone out with them, and had put together what was left of my stuff in a bag. I was looking through it at the moment. There were some clothes, including my favorite outfit, much to my delight. It was a simple outfit, but I had loved it. It was a grey t-shirt that had been torn in places, but was still wearable, in the center was a large yellow smiley face. A long black lace maxi skirt that had layers, most intentional in the making, others were tears that just happened to go with the style. There were two threads that laced through metal loops in the skirt to pull the front up to make a mullet skirt. I only ever pulled the left one up to give me running room. I always wore thick black thigh high socks under it with my combat boots. Along with the outfit itself, I had a long black leather trench coat. It was wore out to a thin layer of leather at the end where it reached my ankles, tears and rips all along it, but the rest was in pretty great condition. There were little pins that were there when I had found it, I thought it was a little funny so I kept them. There were three, they were on the top of the right lapel one was a yellow biohazard button, the other was black, and in bold red leaders read "Zombie Crossing" with white silhouettes of zombies, and the last was a Nuka Cola pin that looked like a Cap. Very post apocalypse style. I held the coat close as I thought of Charon packing the bag.

As I looked through the bag more, I found some Nuka Cherrys, bubble gum, and my locket. Dad had given me the heart shaped locket, it had been my mother's, it had a picture of him, and a picture of her in it. It was the only other picture of mom that I knew of. There had been one in Dad's room next to our framed Revelation 21:6, it had been of the two of them together, happy and in love. I had kept it in the room while working on maintenance in fear of losing it while in the tunnels. I slipped it over my head, and smoothed it on my neck. I smiled as I looked at everything Charon had gotten, he knew me really well... As I thought this, I spotted something bulging out of the front pocket of the bag. I unzipped it, and pulled out Mom's tape, 'Better Days'. At the sight of it, I nearly began crying again. It had survived the battle, and Charon had gotten it for me. I listened to it on my Pip-Boy a few times over when it had finished for about the 5th time, I heard the door creak. Before I could turn around at the sound I heard a voice speak, "No." I turned to Charon who stood in the door, and looked down at me as I sat on the ground. I felt my heart stutter at the word as I looked at him. "I'm sorry that I-" "Do not apologize, I understand." He wasn't angry with me, he meant it. I nodded and looked down. "Then.. I forgive you, and we'll stick together." I spoke as I stood.  _And I'll get over my stupid feelings...  
_ "Charlotte..?" I looked to Charon as I set the tape on my table, "Yes?" I asked and he walked up to me, gently grabbing my cheek, he pulled me to him and kissed me gently. I was shocked at the action and didn't get a chance to kiss him back before he pulled away, and left the room...

 

Once again, I was confused as hell. Charon had kissed me, and now I didn't know what this was.. He wasn't any different, and I didn't know if it was a... Thing now, to kiss him without warning? I don't know, I don't know what to think, how to act, or what to do... So, we're just walking in silence side from the comments in combat.. It took us a little while to get to Megaton, but we got there. I couldn't stop thinking about the kiss.. I had only ordered him to tell me yes or no. Him kissing me, that was all him.. A guy like Charon, I didn't expect to act too different even if we were in love for 50 years. He just wasn't the affectionate, over loving type. Definitely not one for PDA..

I looked over to him as he walked beside me on the trail to our home. He must have felt my eyes on him, because he glanced down at me with a curious, almost amused gaze. I snapped my eyes away from him as my cheeks heated up at getting caught. "Smoothskin?" He let out, and I looked back over timidly, "Hm?" I managed, and he gave a soft smile. "You're very strange." I blushed darker, "That's not very nice.." He let out a low chuckle as I unlocked the door to the house. "It is not an insult. Just an observation of your qualities." I rolled my eyes, "Strange usually doesn't mean a good thing.." I muttered as I dropped my bag on the ground by the door before going to the couch. "It is a good strange. Strange in a... nice way. You are different from many Smoothskins.. What I did, most would hit a Ghoul for doing so without warning.." I looked over, my cheeks heated, and my heart aching. "Well.. I kissed you without warning too..." He nodded, "That you did." I looked away and grabbed a book to hide in as he sat with me. 

"Charon...?" I muttered into the pages, "Yes, Charlotte?" I felt chills at my name, "Why did you... kiss me?" I asked, and I felt him look over, but my eyes were glued to my favorite, Eugene O'Neill. "You told me to do as I would like.. And I trusted you not to strike me." I lowered the book slightly to look at him, "Never.." He nodded as he looked up. "Why do you trust me?" He looked over, "Because.. You have given me reason to. You do not flinch when I am near, nor do you appear repulsed. You do not hit me, and you try your best to avoid giving any orders. It is apparent that you do care about my well being, and above all; You wish for me to be free." I looked away slightly with a blush. "Why do  _you_ trust  _me_?" He asked, and I looked over confused, "I know you would never hurt me, Charon.. Contract or otherwise.. I trust that you would never use me.. If you were ordered, I know that you would hate yourself for it. Torture yourself over something you can't control.." I looked up to a lamp on the bookshelf. "I trust you with my life because even when given the choice to do anything, you chose to stay with me.. and not use my vulnerability to your advantage, even if I had wanted you before then. You're a good man, and I can see that, even if you can't."

He looked away from me as I said this, "I cannot be with you, Charlotte.." I furrowed my brows, "What...?" He sighed, "Charlotte.. You have given me a wonderful gift. I could never repay you... but, Ms.Charlotte.. You.. You will die one day." I looked away at this, "And I will be there with you every step of the way. I will be there, and do my best to prolong that for as long as I am able.. But it will happen, and I will move on long after that time comes.. I will return to the old ways of the contract, and if we are together.. It will only end in such a way." I bit my lip as my eyes stung. "I am sorry, but it will be much harder if you let yourself care for me... in that way. I cannot.." I furrowed my brow and looked over. "You've been doing a just fine a job with that up til now.. You..." I looked away, "You're going to end this just because I'm going to die some day? Charon, everyone dies.. You could die before me. That's just how it is.. If you're just going to return to those ways, why can't you just let me be here for you until then...?" I spoke in a soft, near begging voice, I sounded pathetic.

"Charlotte.. You feel for me what no other could, and I will lose you one day.. It is easier to not start something we cannot finish when I have to move on.. You care for me, and I will never forget you for that.. but it is not realistic. It is not what you would want." "Not what I want?" I asked, raising my voice slightly, "It  _is_ what I want... You can't just decide that for me. I'm not a kid, I can decide for myself." I glared and he sighed, "You're just a kid, Charlotte.. You're beautiful, very smart, and you could do much better than me." I scoffed slightly, "I don't care about 'better', I care about _you_." He stood, shaking his head, "No, it would ruin your life to be with a Ghoul. People do not take kindly to that sort of relationship." "I don't care what people think, Char. I trust you with my _life_. I've only known you for a few months.. I've known everyone here for a year, and not one of them do I trust more than you. I don't feel this way when I'm with them." I insisted as I stood and stepped to him. Charon stepped away with a sigh, "Stop, Charlotte. I won't let you ruin the opportunities you have. You could be happy with a human, someone who is much better looking, and a much better person than I. Someone you can rely on. Who you can be with without getting dirty looks, and being called disgusting things.. Someone who could give you a family." He shook his head and moved to the kitchen, "Don't throw that away for some little infatuation." I stepped in his way before he could open the fridge with a glare,

“I am not a child. Stop treating me like some snot nosed brat who doesn’t know what I’m doing!” I spoke, If there was anything I hated most in this world, it would be being treated like I was helpless. A child who doesn't have any say so. It's like being told 'the grown ups are talking', but you  _are_ a grown up. “You are a child. You’re naive, you think you can fix everything. That’s not how it works, Smoothskin.” “Don’t call me that! You know I hate it. Stop treating me like some 4 year old throwing a tantrum!” I let out, and he glared in a challenging manner, "Is that an order, Ms. Charlotte?" I glared at him,  **Low blow...** He's trying to piss me off.. "You know it wasn't." I muttered lowly as angry tears stung in my eyes. “The treatment you are receiving suits your callow nature.” “I am not a child!” I insisted, “Yes. You are.” He keeps pushing me. He's trying to push me away, and I refuse to be. “I am capable of more that you think. I'm not some helpless little girl anymore. I know what I want, and what I want is you." "Don't be stupid. You don't want me." I let out a frustrated shriek as he made his way to the stairs, and I followed, once again blocking his path, "Don't tell me what I think!"

I knew what he was doing, he was perfectly calm, and civil in the beginning. I wouldn't just let this go, and he knew that. He's using his freedom to get to me, the contract to hurt me, my age to push me. Trying to chase me off with denial, and hitting my weak spots. I knew this all, but still got worked up. I was tired of him seeing me like that. I was tired of him pushing me away and thinking for me in a way that doesn't coincide with what my heart is telling me. All I could think to do was show him, show him I cared, show him I wasn't messing around. This wasn't some dumb crush, I cared about him. With the height I gained from being higher up on the stairs than he, I grabbed his cheeks and kissed him. He let out a growl as my lips met his, he grabbed my arms to steady me as I was on the edge of my step, on my tiptoes because of the whole foot difference in our height. 

Charon's hands slid from my arms, around my waist and on the back of my head, tangled in my hair. I was lifted from the steps and Charon pulled me to him with ease. His hand remained in my hair, and the other moved to hold me by hooking his hand under my thigh. I let out a soft moan at the contact, my thighs being a sensitive area, and the light tug if my locks sent a shock through me. Charon growled at the soft sound I made, and slammed me into the wall behind him. I gasped, it wasn't too hard that it had actually hurt me, but the rough treatment from Charon was a shock. I moaned into his lips and he pressed into me. I pulled away and yanked my shirt off, he looked down only a moment before he let out a rumbling sound that vibrated his chest as leaned his head on my shoulder. "Charon.. Don't stop.." I muttered and he looked up at me again, "Is that an order?" The question sent shivers through me, his voice was thick, and husky. "I order you not to hold back.." I let out in a soft whisper and he groaned.

Charon's lips connected with my neck, he kissed down it to my collar bone, testing my reactions. The area where my neck and shoulder connected was my weak spot, and he found it with ease when I let out a gasp. He nipped at it and sucked on the sensitive area, this earned him a moan. He growled in a feral manner before biting into me. I gasped and gripped into his shirt, both hands balling into fists as I let out a shaky moan. He unlatched from me, and gently kissed in before looking up at me. "I'm sorry.." He muttered and I shook my head, "It..I liked it.." He looked up at me and groaned as he pressed into my creamy, porcelain skin, his hands rubbed over my hips and traced my waist. "Char.." I muttered, and he shushed me lowly, his hand slowly ghosted its way to the strap of my bra. He gently hooked it with his finger and pulled it down, eyes never leaving mine.. He needed reassurance, so I gave him a gentle nod. He slipped the bra all the way down, and my cream skin was exposed to him. I was embarrassed as he studied me.

Charon's roughly textured hands traced my skin before he kissed me again, he gently held my jaw as he nipped my bottom lip. When I moaned, he sucked my lip between his teeth, I gasped out a moan and he pressed into me before he pulled away panting. "Charlotte.." I look into his eyes, dark and desperate. I felt a pang in my heart at the look and he rubbed circles into my hips, and I shook my head gently. He studied me, and nodded as he set me back on my feet. I felt tears prick slightly but he gently rubbed my cheeks with both hands. "I will not force you, Charlotte." I nodded slightly, and smiled as I panted softly. I looked up at him, and let out a whisper, "I love you.."


	9. Abandoning this version of my story

Hey to anyone who cares about this book and hates me for not updating all year lol. The reason I haven't was both the fact that I got  _really_ into Far Cry 5 and wrote a whole ass book this year, but also the fact that my Lone, Charlotte, has totally changed lmao. A lot about the story is going to be pretty much the same from what you as readers have seen, but I have totally changed how I want Charlotte to behave, and I made mistakes in the story that need to be corrected. The main thing is how I decided to take this story, and what I'd be doing, I was setting it up for something that is a  _totally_ different path to the one I will be going down with this book now. I will keep this posted for anyone who might wanna re-read certain scenes that I may cut in the future. I am currently in college and have found myself without much time to write much to my disappointment lol, I expected it but siiiiigh, I miss writing. 

Anyways, my beautiful readers, I will be redoing this book, and you will see a lot of things be.. Ah, pretty much the same for a lot of it, so I'm sorry about that, but I'm totally changing a lot as well. I hope you stick by me with some patients, because I have decided to stop posting stories as I write them, and rather I will post the book  _after_ I have finished, and then post them on a schedule lol.. Something like that. For now, I will kind of disappear, but I hope that when I come back, you will too! 

 

 


End file.
